


Strategic Missteps

by Platonic_Ideals



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Identity Reveal, Secret Crush, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platonic_Ideals/pseuds/Platonic_Ideals
Summary: Sabine wanted to plan a spa trip for her daughter, but it ended with her hiding from an akuma with her daughter's crush. Now Sabine has the responsibility of supporting Adrien's alter ego while managing her fear for his future.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 84
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

Sabine stood outside the doors to Paris' newest and most prestigious spa, La Retraite de Paix. Perhaps calling the spa new was a bit of an overstatement as the spa had been around for nearly a year, but due to its seemingly instant popularity, Sabine had found it nearly impossible to book reservations. She had settled for a spot on the waiting list over three weeks prior and, finally, a time had been approved for her to make a reservation.

Sadly, today was not the day to enjoy that time slot; not that Sabine was planning to book a day for herself anyway. She had come to the spa in hopes of just booking a reservation for a time 3 months from then as a surprise for her daughter and her daughter's friend. It all seemed slightly ridiculous, needing to come in-person at a specific time just to book an appointment, but now that Sabine was standing outside the ornate building she could see why so much fuss was being made.

The whole facade of the building looked like a crystal palace with large front doors; gold trim; fancy water fountains and statues out front; and all this sitting in a prime location. Oddly there weren't any real windows, but perhaps that was for the privacy of the spa guests. Regardless, there was no expense spared on the decorating of the outside of the building. Even the door handles looked like they were made out of diamonds, though Sabine wouldn't be able to tell. Two dapper dressed doormen were waiting by the door to open it for her when she was ready to enter.

It was honestly more elaborate than she could have imagined.

Sabine heaved a sigh to collect herself before approaching the two doormen. They gave her a quick glance. Then another. Sabine didn't want to think poorly of the men, but if she didn't know better she would have guessed they were judging her. After an awkward moment of waiting by the door, Sabine finally spoke up.

"I think I'm ready to head inside." Sabine shifted her feet and moved her purse higher up on her arm.

"Of course, madame." The first doorman spoke slowly, opening the door with a quick bow.

"Thank you," Sabine immediately noticed the marble flooring as she stepped over the threshold. "This place really is fancy."

Finally stepping in, the sight of a high ceiling and sparkling chandeliers drew Sabine's eyes up. The walls were covered in detailed wallpaper with a large runner rug leading from the door to the granite-topped receptionist desk. Two sweeping staircases flanked the foyer and must have led up to the actual spa rooms.

Just beyond the front desk down a step or two was a large indoor pool that had a salty but pleasant aroma. The ceiling over the water was painted like the evening sky with twinkling lights engineered into it.

Even the benches in the waiting area looked expensive and unique. Sabine felt the lack of windows detracted from the overall decor though. It would have been much more pleasant to have natural lighting, but the spa still looked nice enough to forgive such a tiny oversight.

Standing at the desk was a much older woman talking with the receptionist. The woman appeared in her 80s or so and her slow movements were clearly annoying the much younger receptionist at the desk. And while Sabine hated judging anyone's personal taste, the woman had a very dated outfit. Needless to say, she was a person who was caught in the era of her youth but had long outgrown it.

It would have been rude to keep staring, so Sabine moved over to the waiting area until the first customer was finished. Sabine sat and placed her purse on the coffee table then watched as several clients descended the stairs and headed around to the pool. All of the guests seemed rather posh. All except the older woman at the desk who was now snatching a booklet out of the receptionist's hands.

"I don't want those dates!" The older woman snapped, gripping the spa's pamphlet tightly in her hand. "I shouldn't have to take your leftovers!"

"Please, madame," the receptionist rolled her eyes before returning her attention to a computer monitor on the desk. "La Retraite de Paix serves Paris' most prestigious clientèle. You can't expect us to rearrange their dates just so you can have a Monday morning slot. Next Tuesday is the only date available to you. If that doesn't work there is little else I can offer you unless you're willing to go on a waiting list."

Sabine honestly hadn't meant to listen in on someone else's conversation, but it was hard considering the waiting area didn't even have a TV to drown the noise out with. The only other sound in the place was the soft spa music and the occasional laugh from the pool area. The echoes of the older woman's complaints were all there was to listen to.

"I'm just as important as any of those young people; that's what this is about!" The older woman huffed crumpling up the spa pamphlet. "You're all treating me this way because I'm old! One day the sun will set on your beauty, young lady, and then you'll know how it feels!"

The receptionist didn't seem fazed by the older woman's rant and didn't even bother giving her a farewell as she stomped toward the spa doors.

With a surprising amount of strength, the older woman pushed open the doors of the spa knocking over one of the doormen unfortunate enough to be in the way. Sabine placed a hand to her mouth in shock at the older woman's attitude. It seemed rather uncalled for to be so brash with an employee who was only doing their job.

Calming after the previous woman's behavior, Sabine timidly approached the desk where a receptionist sat smiling. Again Sabine was treated to a once over by the staff before the lady began to speak.

"Bienvenue à la Retraite de Paix," The receptionist stood to greet Sabine and then handed her a pamphlet. "I'm assuming you are our 1:30 appointment for reservation, Madame Sabine Cheng?"

"Um, yes, that would be me, thank you." Sabine took the booklet noting the high quality of the paper instantly. "Do I need to sign anything, er?"

"Not without choosing one of our fantastic services, madame." The receptionist reached for an extra pamphlet under her desk and opened it in front of Sabine. "We offer only the finest treatments for all your beauty and wellness care needs. We ask that you please take your time reviewing our one-of-a-kind experiences and select whatever seems right to you. My name is Colette and I'd love to walk you through the process seeing as this is _clearly_ your first time."

Sabine glanced up to catch just the slightest hint of agitation in Colette's face. It must have been obvious to the receptionist that Sabine had no idea what she wanted here. Sabine didn't wish to be a bother to the woman, but the truth was she didn't know what she needed.

"Thank you, this is my first time booking a spa treatment," Sabine tried to sound as grateful as possible. "This isn't actually for me to be honest."

"Oh," Colette gave a more genuine smile. "Is this a gift perhaps? That's awfully sweet of you."

"Yes, well it's for my daughter and one of her friends; more than likely she'll pick Alya. They've both been working hard in school and with the stress of everything happening in our city, well, I thought it might be nice for them to have a relaxing day. Plus this will be close enough to my daughter's birthday to double as a birthday present."

The receptionist nodded and thumbed to the second to last page in the booklet.

"I would recommend you look through our junior packages then. Assuming your teenage recipient likes being treated like a princess for a day, these will be perfect for her."

While the titles of all the options sounded lovely, Sabine frowned at the prices.

Spas weren't supposed to be cheap, she knew, but the inexpensive option was still €400 per person.

"These are some, steep prices, no?" Sabine could only hope the receptionist would recognize her need and offer some kind of discount.

"Well, we are the most prominent spa in Paris at the moment," Colette grinned. "We cater to some of the biggest names in film and fashion. Booking for _other_ types of clients really is a privilege for them."

"I know," Sabine flipped through the paper. "It's why I wanted to book a day for my daughter here, she's very much into fashion and this would be really exciting for her."

"Are you having second thoughts about your appointment?" Colette sighed.

It didn't take rocket science to see Colette was bracing herself for another rant like the one she'd had with the customer before Sabine.

"I know these appointments are very rare and you must have loads of people trying to book spots," Sabine gave the receptionist a soft smile. "Marinette will understand if I didn't get her something like this for her birthday. I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

Just as Sabine was about to place the pamphlet back on the desk, Colette waved her hand in protest.

"Please don't say that. You really are trying to just get a nice gift for your daughter, huh?" Colette gestured to the waiting area. "Why don't you take a moment to look through the booklet and I'll call my manager to see if there are any other options available for you."

"Thank you so much!" Sabine felt like crying tears of joy, as any parent would have such kindness being shown for their child.

Sabine took a seat while Colette took to the phone. Maybe a minute or two passed with just the sound of Colette and the relaxing spa music before there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Another client had come downstairs and was going to pay at the front desk.

The receptionist had put her phone call on hold to address the client immediately. Colette sounded very excited to see this client. There was so much praise being paid to the client that Sabine couldn't ignore her curiosity and looked up to see who merited so much accolade.

Sabine was surprised to see one of her daughter's classmates, but not so surprised to see him at a spa.

Adrien, um, Agreste it was. Her daughter, Marinette, had mentioned the boy on several occasions. It was fairly obvious the teen girl had a crush on the boy. Adrien was a model after all. Sabine couldn't blame her daughter for finding him attractive, but beyond just his physical feature, Adrien had always seemed like such a nice boy. Polite, kind, obedient. Of all the possible crushes her daughter could have, Sabine was lucky it turned out to be boys like Adrien.

Sabine hadn't meant to be staring at the youth, but as he finished his business at the front desk he turned to catch her looking at him. Sabine quickly smiled hoping to appear more pleasant than creepy, and it seemed to work. Adrien waved back before crossing the space to sit near her.

"Bonjour, Mrs. Dupain Cheng." Such a polite young man. "It's nice seeing you again."

"Good afternoon, Adrien," Sabine immediately thought about how jealous her daughter would be if she knew what was happening now. Sabine would have to do her best not to embarrass Marinette. Though it would be tempting to hint at their relationship with Adrien, Sabine would do her best to simply enjoy getting to know the model without trying to play matchmaker.

"Are you booking a day here?" Adrien wore such a warm smile, Sabine couldn't help but notice it seemed happier than the pictures she'd seen of him in magazines.

"Not for me, I wanted to surprise Marinette for her birthday. She's been talking about this place being featured in all her favorite fashion magazines and I thought this would make for the perfect gift."

"You're not wrong there," Adrien laughed slightly. "If being at the center of fashion's what you're after there's a lot of models and celebrities filling up all the slots here."

"That includes you too, I'm guessing."

Adrien nodded with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, father's assistant books me a spa treatment at least twice a month, and with father's notoriety I always get a slot." Adrien frowned a bit. "I'm getting pretty sick of them if I'm honest with you."

Sabine tilted her head knowingly at the statement. While a spa day sounded heavenly to her, she could sympathize with a teenager wanting to use his time differently. Her thoughts must have been readable on her face because the teen quickly corrected his statement.

"N-not because the spa isn't good though. I'm sure Marinette would love it here. I'm just tired of it personally. Father thinks more time in a sauna will help keep me lean."

"No need to apologize," Sabine patted Adrien's hand to show no ill will. "This place looks lovely, but I'd imagine you'd want to do something new every once in a while."

"Yeah," Adrien's gaze dropped to the floor, but his smile stayed in place. "I'd rather spend the day listening to new songs with Nino or watching Alix's skate tricks. It's not really fun spending a Saturday alone."

Sabine felt her heart sink. As she watched the boy shuffle a foot across the shiny floor, it became very apparent how lonely he looked.

"Do your parents ever come to the spa with you?" It seemed an innocent question to her, but it obviously was a sore spot for Adrien. Sabine immediately regretted asking it.

"M-my mother used to; this was just something fun we did," Adrien turned his face completely away from Sabine before continuing. "Father would never come to a place like this. He hates being out in public for too long. He probably doesn't like all the attention."

Sabine looked over the suddenly dull-looking setting around her. For all its glitz and glam, she couldn't imagine it being much fun without a friend. Spa days were meant for destressing conversations and silly gossip; it was meant for company. To her, having a day of luxury alone couldn't possibly be relaxing.

"So you've been here all day by yourself?"

"Not that long," Adrien pulled his cellphone from his pocket and gave it a quick glance before putting it back in his shirt pocket. "My sessions are only about two hours long and my bodyguard, well, he usually waits for me but today I told him he could run some errands. There's no point in me keeping him here doing nothing."

Sabine nodded at the boy's words as an idea popped in her head.

"When's your next appointment, Adrien?"

The teen looked back at Sabine with a slightly confused expression.

"I'll be here again in two weeks." The question must have seemed odd to him as he didn't answer confidently.

"Right, you're here twice a month; so every two weeks I assume." Sabine began counting the weeks on her fingers. "Yes, that would put you here on the day I was planning to book for Marinette and Alya. Maybe you three could meet up."

"R-really?" Adrien perked up at the idea of having friends around; Sabine suddenly felt less upset about the pricing.

"Of course, there would be some activities you all couldn't do together," Sabine gave the boy a fake glare before sharing a quick laugh with the teen. "But for whatever you can do, it should make the day a lot more fun for you."

"That would be great!" Adrien beamed before standing to his feet. "And since she'll be here seeing me, I bet I can get you a discount!"

Adrien rose to his feet and began walking to the front desk.

Sabine was surprised, she wasn't expecting anything in return for the kind suggestion, really, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Thank you, Adrien," Sabine followed him. "I haven't really picked a package yet though."

"Don't worry about it," Adrien waved his hand to dismiss her concerns. "I'm certain we can work something out."

With Sabine close behind, Adrien began mumbling something to himself. "There's nothing wrong with your company . . . I just wouldn't mind having other friends around. Human friends."

Sabine wasn't trying to overhear his odd statements to himself; she must have been tailing him too closely. Oh well, she'd overheard him regardless. It was a little weird that the boy so openly talked to himself, but, if Sabine were honest with herself, Marinette had the same strange behavior. It was kind of endearing considering Adrien had spent the whole day alone. Sabine smiled. She could see why Marinette was so fond of him; they really did have a lot in common.

Both kind, willing to help, a little absentminded. Adrien was truly a teenage dreamboat. And because of that, Sabine would definitely win mother-of-the-year for planning her daughter's spa day with her daughter's crush.

Once at the front desk, Colette rushed to accommodate Adrien in any way possible.

"Is everything fine, Mr. Agreste? Would you like me to order you anything to eat while you wait?"

"No thanks; I'm sure my bodyguard will be here any minute, but I'd like to add a few members to my July visits."

Colette's eyes flickered to Sabine for a moment before returning to Adrien.

"I um, assume that would be fine."

"Great!" Adrien extended his hand to Sabine to indicate he'd like the pamphlet from her.

She compiled and handed it over to him. He immediately turned to the first page. Sabine's heart sank as she saw the prices on the booklet; some as high as €1,000! Even with a discount, she wouldn't be able to afford any of them for both Marinette and Alya.

But before Sabine could raise a complaint, Adrien was placing an order.

"I'd like for all three of us on both days to have the complete Rejuvenating Peace package. Please make sure to give my guests the Agreste discount."

Sabine felt her stomach tie into a knot as the receptionist began typing at a computer.

"Names please?" Colette tapped away at the keys.

"Alya Cesaire and Marinette Dupain Cheng for that first week." Adrien informed with such eagerness.

Sabine knew Adrien was just trying to be helpful, but he might not have realized that the prices were entirely too steep for a baker's salary.

Finally, Colette began to speak again.

"So I have an opening to accommodate your two guests in that first week in July, but you said you wanted guests for both your July visits?"

Sabine hadn't asked for two visits, Marinette only had one birthday after all.

"Oh, Adrien, we couldn't make both days," Sabine protested. "Just the first week is fine."

"That wouldn't be good enough," Adrien shook his head. "The first trip is a birthday present for Marinette, the second should be a mother-daughter day. You two should spend time together since you can. I'd hate for you to miss out."

Sabine froze at the kind words. Adrien turned his attention back to the receptionist who also seemed touched by his kindness.

"Is there an opening to take at least two people that day?"

The receptionist smiled.

"You know what," she began entering the information. "Your loyalty reward points have been piling up. I just know the spa staff will make room for all of you." Colette's smile seemed more authentic. "The third week in July will be you along with your guests: Marinette and Sabine Dupain Cheng."

The receptionist printed a form with all the information and placed it on the counter. She pointed to the price line to which Sabine braced herself. It was a flat rate of only €250. But how?

"Each of your guests will pay this and your usual fees will go on your tab. You'll have your usual masseuse while your guests can have their pick of the available staff that day. We'll increase your souna time too if you'd like."

"Please, 30 minutes for myself and a separate time for my guests." Adrien carried on with the receptionist while Sabine watched on in amazement.

This was so much more than she had hoped for.

Forget Marinette, Sabine laughed to herself, she was certain she loved Adrien more.

As the youth finished the arrangements for the day, he turned back to Sabine with a warm smile.

"I hope you don't mind me tagging along just a little bit on your mother-daughter day." He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"Not at all, if you want you can spend the rest of your life with us." Sabine joked as she thanked the boy again. "Really, I don't know what to say. Thank-"

Suddenly she heard her cell phone vibrating from in her purse back on the coffee table. Adrien's phone must have been buzzing too, same with Colette's. There was never a coincidence when it came to things like this.

Sabine, forgetting entirely the conversation she was just having, watched as the two people in front of her received their Akuma Alert. Her heart raced wondering if the akumatized victim was near the bakery and thus her family; luckily they weren't. However-

Colette raced for an intercom system attached to the wall of the waiting area. She was announcing the warning to the entire spa at the same time Adrien's phone brought up a news report of whatever was happening. Sabine came alongside the teen to watch.

The alerts all confirmed that the akuma was in their area, and worse yet, heading for the spa. Sabine barely had a chance to think about what was happening before a dark shadow enveloped the front doors of the spa.

The lighting dimmed as the glass doors blackened and the chandeliers only provided dim light. Sabine thought she could make out two eyes glowing in the darkness surrounding the building. A figure emerged, or maybe just phased through the doors of the spa to stand before her and Adrien.

Instinctually, Adrien moved in front of Sabine as if to protect her from what looked like the form of a woman. As Sabine's eyes adjusted to the lower lighting, she could make out a very elderly woman; the customer in line before her. This was the same older woman!

She was dressed in an old black cloak with a small purse tainted a dusty gray. The victim's white hair dropped lifelessly around her face, stiff from age. It framed the tired and worn face; a dark mist drifting under the old woman's feet like an evening fog. Sabine was almost certain the woman was a ghost; a member of the living dead even.

The figure began to talk with a sickly voice that rattled in her chest.

"I am Vanity, and I will reclaim my youth."

It was at this moment that Colette let out a short scream. Vanity turned her whole head in the direction of the young woman and reached a slender hand into her small purse. Vanity pulled out a small handheld mirror and raised it toward Colette. A bright light shot from the mirror before dimming on Colette's face. A dark shadow then wrapped around poor Colette faster than Sabine could think to react.

In an instant, Colette was transformed from a young 30-something into an elder woman of at least 95 or so. It was frightening to witness, but Sabine still had the presence of mind to notice that Vanity had become younger. Her hair tinged in a slight blonde and her cloak now silver instead of black.

"That's what you deserve for the way you treated me, dearie." Vanity laughed, enjoying her revenge.

There wasn't a lot of time to ponder that thought as Vanity suddenly shifted the mirror in Adrien's direction.

"Oh, the beauty of a model," Vanity's voice dripped with greed. "Now you ought to de-age me nicely."

It all happened so fast, but Sabine was certain Adrien must have pulled her and himself out of the way of the mirror's blast mere seconds before either of them was hit. He had taken hold of her wrist and raced them down toward the pool. People were in a panic as they noticed the emerging threat.

The masses were quickly filing into nearby massage rooms, bathrooms, closets, and hallways; anywhere to get out of the view of the akumatized victim. Luckily for all present, Vanity didn't seem to have the ability to run after anyone. Her movement was slower, drifting along the shadows she stretched along the floor.

"We have to find a safe place for you to hide." Adrien huffed finding most spa guests were locking or blocking the doors to the areas they had fled to.

There weren't many places to go around the pool either. Sabine figured most rooms must have been on the second story of the building, but there was no safe way to retreat back to the main lobby.

While pulling on a bathroom door, a blast from the mirror struck the wall beside Adrien and Sabine causing both to turn and face Vanity. The woman's darkness was allowing her to cross over the pool's surface straight for them.

"Adrien, please run," Sabine didn't have all the same youthful energy her companion did, she knew she was probably slowing him down. "Get out of here; I could distract her while you find help."

"I won't just leave you here," he was again squaring off with Vanity taking on a defiant pose. "She'll go after me first anyway. You have to get out of here."

Sabine quickly surveyed the area. A rack of pool equipment was nearby; a pool net hanging perfectly centered on the rack. While it wasn't a very strong weapon, Sabine knew she could use the thing like a bō staff and at least buy Adrien enough time to escape - assuming Vanity was a tangible target - and if Sabine were lucky she might be able to knock the mirror from Vanity's hand.

"Hey, Vanity!" Adrien was taunting the woman and drawing her attention completely away from Sabine. He might not have known it, but he was buying the baker time to execute her plan.

While the two engaged in light dialogue Sabine quickly rushed to the supply wall. Vanity didn't seem to care that Sabine had left at all. The villain kept her attention on the young teen. It was actually a little insulting, but Sabine could ponder that later. She grabbed the pool net and heard another blast from the mirror.

Sabine was horrified to think she might turn to see Adrien suffer the same fate as Colette. Even if that were the case, Sabine would have to remain focused until the city's superheroes had a chance to arrive. Once Ladybug got there, Sabine could trust that Adrien would be returned to normal and all the damage would be undone.

However, upon facing the battle scene again, she was surprised to watch Adrien excellently dodge every one of Vanity's attacks.

Marinette had mentioned that her crush took fencing lessons, but the avoidance tactics Adrien employed seem so much more advanced than anything Sabine had seen a fencer do. That didn't matter though, Vanity was no longer over the water and was on the poolside with Adrien. This was Sabine's best chance to sneak up to the villain and hopefully land a solid blow.

Coming up from behind, Sabine could tell Adrien had noticed her. He momentarily paused to look at the baker before returning to distracting Vanity.

"Stealing other's youth won't help you. In fact," Adrien held his hands up in mock surrender, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "It reflects badly on you."

Sabine swung the pool net down on Vanity's mirror holding arm. The akumatized victim yelped in surprise, dropping the mirror.

Crack! The mirror shattered once it hit the ground. Sabine watched as Vanity merely laughed at the sigh of the broken glass.

"You think that will stop me!" She cackled before diving into the pool beside her.

"I don't understand," Adrien rushed over beside the baker and glared into the water. "Once you broke the mirror the akuma should have come out."

"What?" Sabine was having trouble following Adrien's train of thought; that wasn't the important issue though.

As the two watched the shadowy figure move about in the pool, the water instantly went black rendering both Vanity and her shadows indistinguishable.

Sabine took a step back and reached for Adrien to do the same, but almost as fast as the water had changed colors the pool shot into the air a blast similar to the mirrors. The shadows raced up striking Adrien, causing the youth to cry out in surprise.

"No, Adrien!" It was Sabine's turn to save Adrien. Despite the darkness surrounding him, Sabine reached in to pull the teen from the darkness less than a second after he'd been hit.

To her amazement, her rescue attempt actually worked. She was able to separate the boy from the blast and with little effect on her part. The same couldn't be said for Adrien, however. While the model hadn't become like Colette, he had been aged. He looked roughly 20 years older. His shirt and jeans were both a tight fit and his height had grown by a few inches.

Adrien groaned as he immediately reached down and removed his shoes which must have been too tight for comfort. Before he could complain about anything else, Sabine grabbed the man's hand and pulled him back toward the entrance of the building.

Adrien stumbled due to his new body shape. He nearly tumbled to the floor upon arriving in the main lobby again.

The front doors were still darkened discouraging Sabine from touching them to exit.

"How was she able to-whoa." Adrien placed a hand to his throat as he heard himself speak.

"She must have used the pool like a mirror," Sabine frowned looking back at the figure rising from the water. "We have to get away from all reflective surfaces."

Sabine hastened to the stairs before noticing Adrien tripping over his new bigger feet. She bit her lower lip and gestured for him to try and hurry up. After only two steps, however, the former teen toppled down to the ground floor. Sabine rushed back to his side.

"I'm so sorry I'm slowing you down," Adrien was surprised when the small bakery propped herself under his arm to help him walk. "Talk about a growth spurt."

"No, no. Don't worry about it. Grab onto the rail as we head upstairs."

As the two climbed the steps, Sabine was relieved to see that Colette was no longer in the waiting area, perhaps she had managed to escape. Sabine could only hope other spa guests could do the same.

"How dare you try to take my youth from me!"

Vanity's voice echoed through the entrance as Ardien and Sabine rushed into the first room they could find upstairs. It was a meditation room with lavender incense burning and curtains on every wall. Not a mirror in sight.

As Adrien took a moment to examine his hands and new body, Sabine quickly hid any reflective bowls or decorations behind the curtains.

Adrien grit his teeth in aggravation to which Sabine didn't blame him. She couldn't do much to restore his youth; only Ladybug could help him with that. So Sabine stayed focused on safeguarding the room allowing Adrien a moment to think to himself.

It was only a matter of time before Vanity would think to search for them upstairs. She'd find them eventually.

"I already know Vanity could attack other spa members . . . we've got to get alone."

Sabine glanced over to the model who was again mumbling to himself. The sight made Sabine feel slightly guilty. Had Adrien not been helping her he might have had time to escape. While it wasn't her fault Vanity was akumatized, Sabine felt responsible for Adrien's overall safety in this matter. Being a young model made him the prime target for a villain like Vanity.

"Are you okay, Adrien?" Sabine came beside the confused man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not in pain are you?"

"It doesn't hurt," Adrien seemed more restless than he had while facing Vanity. "She literally took years off my life."

"Don't worry," Sabine tried to comfort him. "Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here soon and they'll get your youth back. And I'll be here with you so you won't be alone."

Adrien groaned slightly, dropping his head in defeat. Sabine heaved too. She knew her words wouldn't be much comfort to someone who went from their teen years to their prime in less than a minute, but she had to try and cheer him up. At least, she'd want someone to try and cheer her daughter up if the same had happened to her.

Sabine then froze.

"Do you still have your cellphone on you?" Sabine asked the man trying hard to steady the shaking in her own voice for his sake.

"Yeah," Adrien pulled out the phone with a guilty look on his face. "The authorities should already know about the akuma thanks to the alert."

"I know that," Sabine quivered. "I never told my family I'd be here. I just want to let them know."

Adrien nodded and pulled out his phone. After a few attempts to get used to the different size of his hands, Adrien selected Marinette's number in his contacts and handed the cell to the distraught mother.

Sabine listened to the phone ring for what felt like an eternity. It went to voicemail. Sabine immediately tried again. It was very likely Marinette wasn't answering the call because she thought it was from her crush. Marinette always got so nervous around the boy, eh man now; a second call would definitely get a response.

As Sabine predicted, Marinette finally answered.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette sounded slightly winded like she might be exercising. "I'm a little busy at the moment, can you-"

"Marinette, honey, it's me." Sabine didn't wait for her daughter to finish rambling. "I want you to know I'm at the akuma sight. Your friend Adrien and I are both hiding at the spa. We're both mostly safe at the moment, but I just needed you to know..."

"Wait!" Marinette was definitely running, Sabine could hear that clearly. "You're with Adrien? No, no, where is the akuma? Like you are where the akuma is, right now?"

"Yes, we're at the spa. The akumatized woman is downstairs."

Marinette gasped before continuing.

"Mom this is important; exactly which spa are you in?" Marinette sounded desperate to know, and Sabine worried that telling her daughter might prompt the girl to come to the sight.

"Marinette, I just wanted to let you know we're safe-"

"Mom there are three spas in that area, please tell me which one you're at!"

Sabine wanted to answer her daughter; if for nothing else but to ease the girl's frustration, but Sabine was pulled away from the call when she heard the door to the room close. Sabine spun around to find that Adrien had left the room! What was he thinking!?

"Marinette, I have to go! Adrien's in trouble; the boy can't even walk right!"

"What? Mom! What's happening? Where are you-"

Sabine dropped the phone to follow after the not so young man hoping to catch him and speak sense into him before he got himself aged further. Sabine thrust opened the door and peeked out into the hall. She could see the stairs leading back to the main entrance and she was certain she heard Vanity laughing at the screams of other spa goers.

Sabine turned her attention the other way. Three other doors remained as options. Adrien certainly wouldn't be dumb enough to go downstairs, so he must have gone to another room hoping to find a window or something to escape through.

Sabine tried to step lightly so not to make too much sound. There was no telling if Vanity had super hearing or not. Sabine approached the nearest door and placed a hand on the handle. Before she could enter she heard what sounded like Adrien's voice, though she couldn't be sure due to it's new depth.

"Plagg, claws-out!"

There was light, more like a flash, that emitted from under the door causing Sabine to take a step back. Her mind raced with the fear of what might have happened to the boy behind the door.

Without another moment to think, the door swung open and Sabine found herself standing face to face with Chat Noir. Actually, Chat Noir was towing over her now. This wasn't the same young man she had known the superhero to be. His suit fit him perfectly, however, so there was no doubt this was in fact the feline hero of Paris.

He paused too, his eyes shifting quickly over her face trying to read her expression. Sabine hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she heaved out a word. Sabine fought to settle the rush of questions trying to escape her lips at the sound of several screams elsewhere in the building.

The superhero's face suddenly became very resolute as he spoke,

"Don't worry it's just me, Chat Noir. I was hit by Vanity's age beams. I've already helped hide anyone on this floor. So, if you're looking for someone, trust me they're safe," The superhero reached up to scratch the back of his head nervously but underestimating the clearance his elbow needed to clear the door frame "Ow! Please, just stay up here," Chat was making his way toward the steps taking each movement as a chance to better understand his new leg length.

Sabine didn't know what she had just seen. Had Chat Noir been hit just like Adrien had? Obviously, but that didn't tell her where Adrien had gone. Sabine felt her mind go blank when a single concern edged its way to her mouth.

"Vanity can attack you from any reflective surface and well, a friend of mine is missing and-"

"If you mean Adrien Agreste, I've already told him to hide. Don't worry about him. Keep low yourself." Chatreasured her, bolting down the steps taking full confidence in whatever muscle memory he thought he had.

Which was much, he managed to fall down the last two steps of the stairs leaving Sabine confused and worried at the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this so far. This was just a crazy story idea I had one day and I wrote a short story that's evolved to be a little longer. I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I just love Sabine!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You're at the second chapter. I hope that means you're enjoying this. If not, please don't waste your time. Either way, I'd love a comment sharing your thoughts! Thanks!

Sabine stood at the top of the stairs a moment more replaying the events over in her head. Maybe . . . maybe that hadn't been what she thought it was.

"If that's just Chat Noir then, where's Adrien?" Sabine searched the remaining two rooms with no sign of the boy, er, man. She crossed the hall back to the meditation room she had originally been hiding in. There was no plausible explanation of how the boy just disappeared. While teens could do some wild things, Adrien wouldn't have gone downstairs back into harm's way. He was smarter than that. Would Chat Noir move Adrien to a different part of the spa?

Was it possible that Adrien was . . .

Sabine shook her head and took a seat on one of the available pillows. She placed a hand to her forehead as she took a few moments to steady her breathing and suppress a foolish thought from entering her mind

"Could Adrien be Chat Noir?" She thought aloud as her eyes came to rest on the discarded cell phone on the floor beside her. "No, that makes no sense."

Sabine reached over to the phone to see if by chance her daughter was still on the other end. Marinette had hung up apparently. Sabine sat staring at the screen doing her best to block out the idea of Adrien fighting for his life just below her feet.

"I have to be mistaken," her heart rate picked up again. "How could that young man be the same person as Chat Noir? How can a person as well known as Adrien even hide being a superhero?"

Sabine focused her attention on the door. If she wanted real answers, that required her to go back downstairs. Everything she was thinking had to be wrong, right?

Sabine slowly stood and approached the door as if she were more afraid of it than the villain Vanity. She peeked into the hallway.

She knew it was against her better judgment to go back out where she'd be vulnerable, but she couldn't quell her fear. If Adrien were Chat Noir, then Sabine felt obligated to help him as a friend. But, in the more likely event that she had somehow mixed up their identities, Adrien was alone somewhere in the spa and she was the only person who knew that. If he was out there it was her duty to come to his aid.

Sabine came to the steps and peered down into the spa lobby. It was quiet for the moment, a perfect opportunity for her to leave the building if she were so inclined to touch the darkened doors. Perhaps Adrien had done so and was rewarded with his freedom, though it seemed uncharacteristic of him to leave the mother of a friend behind.

"Maybe I should just wait till this is all resolved," Sabine spoke absentmindedly as she slowly descended the stairs. "I'm mistaken. I'm wrong."

The waiting room was a mess with papers scattered all over the reception desk and, apparently, a rushing group of people must have passed by because the furniture had all been moved around. Sabine turned to face the glass doors. Spa guests must have touched them to escape and nothing had happened to them, maybe. Sabine pondered if the darkness would spring forth and snatch her remaining youth. Luckily no such thing happened and Sabine traveled passed the front desk back down to the pool area without incident.

Ignoring the ambient spa music still playing in the background, Sabine could make out the sounds of what had to be the akuma battle happening deeper in the spa. She didn't know the layout of the building well enough to tell exactly where the fight might be taking place so she couldn't follow it. However, there were two staircases in the lobby. Vanity and the city's heroes must have gone up the second set and were fighting Vanity on the second floor.

Around the pool, several people were sneaking about, doubtlessly looking for an escape now that Vanity wasn't around.

"The front doors look tainted," Sabine didn't yell, but she warned the confused spa-goers around her. "Does anyone know where a back door might be?"

"The dressing rooms," a woman spoke up from the small crowd. "There are emergency exits in the dressing rooms here at the pool."

The mob instantly pushed their way back into the dressing rooms to presumably escape the building. Sabine was satisfied knowing a few more people would be out of harm's way but discouraged to see Adrien wasn't among them.

She couldn't linger on that. With the other people gone it was easier to distinguish where the battle sounds were coming from. Sabine looked up to the ceiling to see a large crack was forming. She gasped in surprise as the lights flickered off. The baker retreated back toward the lobby in time to hear the whole ceiling come collapsing into the swimming pool.

Sabine coughed hard as a plume of dust surrounded her. She fanned her hand in front of her face trying to clear the dust so she could see. Gazing back through the dark, Sabine could just make out three figures battling around the falling debris. The only light source being the faint glow from the chandelier above her. It's light barely reaching into the pool area though.

Sabine coughed again still annoyed by the bits of plaster floating around. She reached over the receptionist's desk and pulled out a spa pamphlet. Using it as a fan, she waved the dust from her face to continue watching the superheroes battle. It was only after a moment she really thought about what she was holding in her hand.

When the elder customer left the spa angry, she had a pamphlet tightly gripped in her hand. And while Sabine wasn't an excerpt on fighting villains, she was certain an akuma never really infected a person, but rather an object near them. Sabine knew the pamphlet had to be where the akuma was. The baker did not know how to get that information to Ladybug, however. There was no way for Sabine to safely get near anyone involved in the fight.

It suddenly became unnecessary to get any closer. The fight was coming in her direction.

Vanity had managed to find a compact mirror to use as a weapon but wasn't making any attempts to use it in the dark pool area. Ladybug and the much taller Chat Noir came into the still lit lobby.

"Chat, get the chandelier, I'm ready with my flashlight!" Ladybug yelled only pausing when she saw Sabine standing there wide-eyed. "Mo-mo-Mrs. Cheng? What are you doing here?"

Sabine wanted to give an answer, but her mouth locked tight as she saw the flustered expression on Chat Noir's face. The man was staring at her, almost pleading in a way that she wouldn't be there. Seeing the disquieted look in his eyes unsettled Sabine's heart. But there really wasn't time to think about whether Chat Noir and Adrien were the same!

"Vanity has a spa book in her purse," Sabine spat quickly, backing away from the advance of the villain. "I think the akuma's there."

"Thanks!" Ladybug didn't move her eyes from the villain. "Go upstairs and hide; we'll take it from here.

Sabine looked to the sweeping staircase and knew she'd never make it to the top before Vanity arrived. Instead, she simply dodged behind the steps to watch the fight from a hidden position.

Chat Noir snapped out of his daze to go about whatever he and Ladybug had planned. He seemed to have adjusted nicely to his added height too. Using the front desk as a springboard -and maybe to be a showoff- he leaped to the chandelier and destroyed it with a strategically place,

"Cataclysm!"

All the electrics in the room sputtered before plunging the room into darkness.

Sabine panicked on the inside, no longer able to tell where anyone was. It was then Ladybug flipped on a flashlight and shined it on herself. The young heroine was standing in front of the large darkened doors in the lobby taunting Vanity to come after her.

Sabine watched, worried that Ladybug was simply making herself an easy target. Then again, without the light Vanity wouldn't be able to see well enough to attack anyone but Ladybug; maybe it was a trap?

Sabine clasped a hand over her mouth as Vanity entered the space and took aim.

"This is your end Ladybug," The mirror hit its mark and Sabine watched in horror as Ladybug let out a pained cry. "I only need mere seconds to drain you of every ounce of life! And then your youth and your miraculous will be mine!"

Unlike Adrien, Ladybug wasn't being pulled out of the scoundrel's reach. She was aging well passed adulthood.

"Looks like you forget to check your rearview mirror, Vanity," Chat Noir's voice was in the room, but Sabine couldn't see where. "Cats see just fine in limited light, and being older means more than one, Cataclysm!"

Sabine couldn't see anything for sure, but she had a feeling Chat Noir had managed to destroy Vanity's purse and retrieve the pamphlet. As Vanity's akuma form melted away, so did the darkness over the spa doors. The outside light rushed in.

Sabine blinked a few times in the new lighting to see, well, a very old Ladybug. The poor girl was roughly 70 now and hunched slightly forward, but the victorious gleam in her eye hadn't vanished a bit. In a slow, but still very smooth, motion, Ladybug threw her yoyo in the direction of an escaping black butterfly.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma," the creature was trapped inside the yoyo and brought back to its owner. Ladybug pressed on her yoyo and freed a white butterfly. "Bye-bye, petit papillon."

Ladybug prepared to toss the flashlight she had been holding when Chat Noir interrupted her.

"Not so fast, I think I'm going to miss being able to use my powers without a time limit." He joked, taking advantage of the fact his aging hadn't been as severe as his partner's.

"Yeah, well I'm not ready to retire from being Ladybug just yet." The former girl frowned at her appearance.

"Don't be so down on yourself, m'lady; if this is you in the future, rest assured I still love you." Chat beamed down at her while flexing his arms. "Do you like your sneak peek of the future?"

The old Ladybug rolled her eyes in annoyance before throwing the flashlight into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" A swarm of magic red bugs raced around the room cleaning messes and returning everyone to their proper age.

Sabine sighed in relief from her hiding spot behind the staircase. Once the heroes were gone she'd hopefully find Adrien safe and nowhere near the superhero-

Sabine's thoughts were interrupted by the loud and fast sound of beeping coming from the pair of heroes. The baker watched the surprised expression flash on Chat Noir's face as a green light began to glow at his feet.

"You exhausted your kwami using your Cataclysm twice! Hide!" Ladybug knelt down in front of the akumatized victim to shield her eyes from her partner.

In a lobby like this, there were few places to hide. The furniture was too short, the desk too high to jump in civilian form, and running up the stairs was pointless. There were only two possible good hiding space: behind the stairs to the left, or the stairs to the right.

Sabine immediately regretted having chosen the stairs to the left, because Chat Noir was thinking the same thing. The baker saw another green flash as the superhero ducked around the sweeping staircase beside her. While the steps shielded him from Ladybug and the victim, it did little to hide him from the woman standing two feet away.

The person who stood beside her was Adrien Agreste. No mistake his identity now. It was Adrien along with a small black kitten, or something, sprawled out tired in his hands. The boy's gaze locked with hers as Sabine's mind scrambled to think of something to say or do.

The soft spa music played on as a backdrop to the conversation Ladybug was having with the elder akuma victim. Sabine could almost make out the words of the conversation happening just on the other side of the steps. However, it all seemed so distant as she watched the panicked eyes of the teenager beside her.

Sabine wanted to say something, anything to break the awkward tension, but as she opened her mouth Adrien placed a finger to his own to silence her. Of course, he wouldn't want her talking now, it would let Ladybug and the victim know Sabine had seen him as Chat Noir.

Maybe a moment to situate her thoughts before speaking was a good thing. Once Ladybug and the victim were gone then Sabine could address the issue with Adrien.

"You were akumatized, Ms. Beaufort," Ladybug's voice was tender and understanding. "But it's all over now."

Sabine tried controlling her breathing first. The best way to calm nerves was to do breathing exercises.

"I remember being here earlier; they declined my request because I'm old. I'm not pretty enough to be here; I really miss being young."

Breathe in through the nose, out through the mouth.

"Having been old for a moment, I can imagine it's hard," Ladybug's voice was moving toward the door, they'd be gone soon. "But getting older isn't something to be unhappy about."

Sabine could see Adrien shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other, all the while the little kitten in his hand lounged against his thumb with a small pout on its face.

"One day you'll know what it's like," the older woman warned. "When people see you as feeble and unattractive. Don't try to comfort me, young lady," Ms. Beaufort sighed. "I'll be fine. We all have low moments I suppose. I just can't believe this got so out of hand."

"It's alright-"

"Of course it is," Ms. Beaufort snorted. "I'm not apologizing for my feelings, Ladybug. I'm actually glad. I must have given you youngsters quite a run for your money. Bet you couldn't even keep up with me."

"Um, yeah. We were struggling the entire time for sure." Ladybug faked a laugh as the two left the lobby.

Sabine and Adrien entered the staring eye contest again, the first to blink would have to express their feelings. What could she say? Luckily for Sabine, Adrien's hero complex must have taken over.

He pulled a small piece of what looked like cheese (Sabine wasn't really paying it much mind) from an inside pocket and gave it to the small cat-like creature in his hand. Whatever it was, the creature munched away vigorously as Adrien sighed.

"Well, now you know." His voice was almost a whisper, no confidence in it at all. "I-I don't suppose you'd believe that I was actually hiding here the whole time and, Chat Noir just disappeared."

He was near trembling as he fringed composure, doubtlessly thinking about the consequences of being discovered.

Sabine didn't even hesitate. She rushed over and hugged the youth. He became stiff as if completely unsure how to respond.

"I'm so happy you're alright," She broke the hug and gasped. "You're not hurt are you? Are you tired like Ladybug said?"

"No worries," Adrien still hadn't moved much. "I-I'm fine. This is horrible; why did this happen?"

He sounded so defeated. Sabine leaned back before she glanced around. There wasn't anybody else there. The least she could do was assure him that she wouldn't tell his secret.

"Adrien, I'd never tell your secret." Sabine placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nobody else saw you. You're safe."

"Thank you," he didn't sound very sincere. "But that's going to be irrelevant once Ladybug finds out someone's discovered my secret identity."

"You mean _if_ Ladybug finds out." The small creature spoke!

Sabine jumped at the sound of the creature's voice nearly bumping her head on the underside of the steps. The levitating kitten-thing floated around her as if to size her up before returning to Adrien's side. She assumed it had something to do with Adrien being a superhero.

"Don't be scared of him," Arien glared at the kitten and it responded by crossing its little arms definitely. "This is just Plagg, my kwami, and besides his breath, there's nothing scary about him."

"Hey! I do not stink; Stay focused on the bigger issues here!" Plagg snorted.

While Plagg may not have been human, Sabine could tell he was just as distraught as Adrien about the prospect of Ladybug finding out that she knew who Chat Noir really was. Sabine hadn't meant to trouble the duo; she had discovered this by accident.

"I'm certain Ladybug will understand," Sabine offered.

The doors to the lobby suddenly opened with a rather small crowd flooding into the space: two police officers surveying; a reporter, Nadja; and two professional persons who were drawing a distraught expression from Adrien when he saw them.

"I promise I'm not going to tell anyone about this, Adrien." Sabine quickly spoke watching the panicked boy gently place the small kitten in his shirt pocket.

"No one can know who we are or else I'll have to give up my miraculous. It's the rules."

"I'm never going to tell anyone," Sabine clasped her hand together, begging him to feel reassured that he was safe. "Please just promise not to tell Ladybug until we can properly discuss this. I don't want you to stop being Chat Noir because of me."

"Agreed!" Plagg nearly yelled before shrinking back down the pocket. "Kid, you can't argue that."

Adrien's eyes did a sweeping motion as he thought about what she had said. He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the other occupants in the room.

"Adrien!" The professional woman hollowed, having crossed the room and come to an angel where the teen could be seen. The much larger man beside her quickly crossed to Adrien to prevent anyone else from approaching the boy.

"R-right here, Natalie ." Adrien's face was completely pale now as his feet barely led him out to the woman.

Not sure what else to do, Sabine followed close behind. She didn't figure this was Adrien's mother, as he didn't seem the kind of youth to call his parents by name. Instead, this must have been someone his father worked with. Sabine didn't know much about the teen's home life, but Marinette had mentioned how much time Adrien spends with his attendants rather than his father.

The whole crowd seemed to notice Adrien step out from behind the stairs.

Sabine watched as the rather large professional put himself specifically between Adrien and Nadja; the bodyguard Adrien had mentioned perhaps. Judging by the look on his face he wasn't too happy about not being there to protect Adrien. The other professional was a woman holding a tablet. Sabine wasn't sure why the woman wasn't acting happy to see the boy safe after an akuma attack, but what was clear was that Adrien wasn't happy to see the woman.

Straining to hear over Nadja's pleas for an interview, Sabine listened to what sounded like Adrien being scolded by someone on the tablet. Sabine couldn't hear any words from the tablet itself, but Adrien's respect for it meant it must be a call with a parent.

Lectured teenagers only looked that way when they honestly felt guilty. Marinette had the same expression when she got caught. Trouble was, Adrien hadn't done anything wrong that Sabine knew of.

"I'm sorry, I told him not to wait for me this time," Adrien winched at whatever was said to him. "He was just going to be sitting here and I thought the guard could. . ." Adrien lowered his head. "I'm sorry father, it was my fault."

How could the boy be apologizing? Even though it was unlikely Adrien's family knew he was also Chat Noir, they should at least sympathize with the fact their son had just been involved in a serious situation.

More upsetting: Chat Noir was behaving like a frightened kitten. He wasn't the heartthrob supermodel or the hero of Paris Sabine had come to know the youth as.

Sabine felt her temperature rise. She couldn't just stand there while the hero allowed the world to treat him worse than Hawkmoth. Sabine rallied her ire and stepped up next to the boy to get a full view of his father.

"Excuse me, Mr. Agreste?" Sabine could see the wide-eyed confusion on both Adrien and his father's faces. "I just wanted to let you know that your son saved me today."

Adrien audible gulped as Sabine trained her soft expression on the fixed gaze of such a calculating father. Sabine wouldn't ignore how cold Mr. Agreste appeared considering he had to have known about the akuma. Part of Sabine knew this man wouldn't be half as sour if he had known just how much of a hero his son was, but that wasn't what she was going to do.

"I happened to be here at the spa when that akumatized person appeared," Sabine explained, Mr. Agreste holding his peace for the moment. "Your son pulled me from harm's way when I was attacked and helped me find a place to hide. He let me borrow his phone to call my family and he stayed with me to reassure me I was safe. You've raised such a good boy; you should be very proud."

Sabine tried not to sound smug. No parent had a right to scold their child unjustly and maybe her words would help lay that guilt on Mr. Agreste's heart. Adrien's kindness clearly hadn't come from his father, but it obviously needed safeguarding from it. Glancing back, Sabine was happy to see the look of gratitude on the boy's face. He was probably relieved that she didn't reveal his secret too; instead, Sabine had given him an alibi.

"I'd like to thank your son properly, if I may?" Sabine added with a smile to the stone face in front of her.

There was a brief pause in the conversation. Mr. Agreste didn't answer her immediately causing Sabine to worry he'd decline the offer. She tried to express her wishes again.

"I'm not certain I would have escaped safely without Adrien. I'd like to give him a gift from our family's bakery. His choice of anything he wants. He can stop by when he has some free time."

Offering Adrien a gift was certain to show Mr. Agreste how amazing his son had been that morning. Not only that, but it would provide some time for her and Adrien to safely talk about his alter ego.

"Very well," Mr. Agreste finally said, but his tone was unreadable. How could he not be proud!? "Adrien you will receive this gratitude after your shoot this afternoon, which you are already late for."

"Yes, father," Adrien's head remained lowered much to Sabine's dismay. The teen left with his bodyguard while Natalie remained with the tablet.

"We are grateful for your kindness, madame. Please leave your information with my assistant and she will see to it that Adrien arrives in a timely manner." The table turned off.

Sabine frowned slightly. Her kind gesture hadn't been taken as a source of pride for Mr. Agreste, but rather just another PR opportunity for his modeling son.

"Would Adrien's arrival at 6 p.m. be acceptable?" The assistant was already tapping at the tablet to schedule a time.

"Well, yes," Sabine wanted to argue more on Adrien's behalf, but it didn't seem to matter much to these people. "Our bakery is by the school-"

"I know where it is, Mrs. Cheng." Natalie finished with the tablet and gave a small smile. "And I'm certain Adrien will remember if I don't. Thank you for your offer. It means a lot to Adrien."

With that Natalie followed after her companions.

"Well at least someone thinks about that boy," Sabine smiled, finally feeling the weight of the day urging her home.

After Ladybug had resorted the spa, Sabine was able to grab her purse from the returned coffee table. Sabine reached for her phone first. She had three messages from her daughter. All of them were a "call me when you're safe." Sabine thought it would be a good idea to reply.

"Don't worry. I'm safe," she texted quickly as she made her way to leave the spa. "Coming home. Help your father in bakery. Make extras."


	3. Chapter 3

While not packed, the bakery was in full swing by the time Sabine made it home. Her husband, Tom, was busy in the kitchen while her daughter was doing her best to manage being a cashier and sales representative at the same time.

Six customers roamed the small shop asking about everything. Poor Marinette was never very good at multitasking and Sabine could see the frustration growing in her daughter's features.

"Do you make tarts here?" One woman asked the frazzled teen who was writing a custom order for another customer. "Are they strawberry?"

"Um, they might be in the window display?" Marinette pointed before looking back at the man in front of her. "I'm sorry, did you say you wanted 30 cookies in that order?"

"No, I want the biggest order you can give me," the man sounded agitated. "Weren't you listening?"

"B-but that's not a number." Marinette protested with a glare not fitting for a cashier. "You can't expect me to know what you want if you don't tell me an exact number."

"I want the _most_ that your bakery makes!"

"Madame!" Another customer suddenly came to the desk holding a small cake from the cake stands. "I need to get this fast, I'm late for an office party!"

Sabine giggled at Marinette's bemusement. The mother quickly came to her daughter's aid.

"It's okay, Marinette," Sabine could see the anxiety melt off her daughter. "Please help package that cake while I finish this order."

"Mom! You're alright!" Marinette moved to hug her mother but Sabine waved her over to the second counter.

"I'm just fine. Let's help all these customers first."

Marinette nodded firmly, probably thinking that the sooner the customers were out, the sooner she'd get her answers about the akuma attack; though Sabine had a feeling her daughter was more interested in hearing about Adrien. The baker wasn't certain what she should say to her daughter about the matter.

She'd have to hide information from Marinette, that was certain, but Sabine would have to do so without lying. She'd never lie to her family.

With both mother and daughter working together, the small bakery was cleared and back to a much more manageable pace. Waving goodbye to the last customer, Sabine took a deep breath to calm her thoughts before addressing Marinette.

"Things got a little crazy there, huh?" Sabine asked her daughter who was apparently thinking she was done for the afternoon.

"Yeah, are you okay after today?" Marinette took her apron off and hung it by the kitchen door before coming to her mother. "You weren't aged by Vanity, were you? What about Adrien? Why were you with him? Why were you at a spa at all?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sabine went to the apron and handed it back to her daughter. "First off, we're not done yet."

"But the shop closes in," Marinette glanced at a wall clock. "20 minutes. It's almost 6."

"We have a very special order tonight," Sabine saw the wary look in her daughter's eye. "I want you to restock everything and then we can talk about-."

"What? In only 20 minutes?" Marinette sulked back toward the kitchen.

"Just stock whatever your father has done now. Try to make this place look like it does at opening."

It was then her husband's head popped in from the back covered in flour. He must have overheard Sabine's request because he didn't look all too happy either.

"Honey, are you sure you didn't hit your head or something today," Tom was clearly joking, but his concern was present in his voice. "We usually prep for baking in the morning, don't you remember?"

Sabine laughed lightly. She rallied her family together initiating a group hug. It was good being able to hold them and see they were all safe. And she knew they cared about her well being first and foremost. Sabine thanked her lucky stars she was able to be the wife and mother of such amazing people.

"I know we don't usually do this," Sabine tried to calm her family. "I just want to have as many items available for our last customer as possible."

Marinette and Tom shared a suspicious look before turning back to Sabine.

"We don't have any fresh bread," Tom warned. "But I guess we can put out tomorrow's cookies and cakes; Oh, and I made a clafoutis for us after dinner, but if you want me to put that out I can."

"Who's our last customer?" Marinette interrupted.

"Just, um, the young man who helped me avoid Vanity today?" Sabine fringed a smile knowing the girl wouldn't be happy to hear her crush was coming over without having time to prepare. "I just want to give him a thank you present and tell him again how much I appreciate what he did for me."

"Wait," Marinette positioned herself in front of her mother. "You were hiding with Adrien."

Sabine sighed and somehow her daughter extrapolated all the info she needed from that one exhale.

"You Invited Adrien Over Here!?" Marinette was in full panic mode. "My hair's a mess and there's flour on my clothes!"

"Oh, Marinette," Sabine tried to calm her daughter. "You're getting all worked up again."

"Of Course!" Marinette raced for the back, no doubt to get cleaned up before the boy arrived. "I've only got 20 minutes to get ready for Adrien!"

"Well, it's only 16 minutes now!" Tom called after her teasingly. "That girl's always freaking out over something."

It was then Tom's turn to start acting worried.

"Are you sure you're alright after today?" Tom's concern was one of his most admirable qualities.

"Thanks to Adrien, yes." Sabine wasn't lying, she wanted her husband to know how much the boy's efforts had meant to her. "He really did save me, Tom, and I didn't get a chance to thank him."

"Well, this will certainly make up for it." Tom brought the few items he had ready for sale to place in the empty displays.

"I hope so," Sabine's mind wondered about the defeated expression on the boy earlier. "I don't think he gets much appreciation at home."

"Why do you say that?" Tom could read her so well; he stopped his work and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, after the akuma attack, Adrien's father called him to tell him he was mad at him."

"Wait, Adrien's dad was mad?"

"Yes, he was mad even though he knew his son was just threatened by an akuma," Sabine was thankful her husband was just as indignant about the situation as she was. "I guess Adrien didn't stick to his schedule which was some of the reason he was still there during the attack, but I was so angry at his father for being cross with him."

"I am too. It's not like Adrien would have planned to stay if he knew about the danger," Tom snorted before his face lit up with an idea. "Maybe he'd like to stay for an appreciation dinner too. I know Marinette would be excited to have her little boyfriend over for the evening."

"Tom, don't start that now," Sabine glared. "You know what happened the last time you got all worked up over Marinette's crushes."

Tom laughed, possibly from embarrassment, before planting a light kiss on Sabine's forehead. He then went about getting the bakery ready for their after-hour visitor. His willingness to fulfill his wife's wishes was heartwarming for Sabine. She knew she had his full support in helping Adrien feel better in his unique situation.

Watching her silly husband, Sabine was truly lucky. Adrien could not say the same about his family. That poor boy helped save Paris every day to go home to a father that reprimanded him for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sabine couldn't imagine having to apologize to her family for the events of that day.

"I have to make this up to him," Sabine sighed. "A superhero shouldn't be made to feel that way; no one should."

"What's that, honey?" Tom was putting out the clafoutis and Sabine smiled in response.

"I hope this shows Adrien how grateful I am."

As if on cue, the bell over the bakery door rang. Sabine and Tom turned to see Adrien nervously enter the shop with a wave and a smile.

"Hello there," Adrien didn't have any reason to act so shy, but Sabine couldn't blame him knowing that she was aware of his identity. "Sorry I'm a little early, but I noticed the hours on your door say you close soon so-"

"Not to you, my boy!" Tom was by Adrien's side in a heartbeat ushering him inside without hesitation.

Sabine could see through the glass door that Adrien's bodyguard was going to remain in the car. That was probably for the best. The woman turned her focus back to the teen. Tom may have been the one talking to him, but Adrien's full attention was on Sabine.

While several treats were presented to Adrien - along with Tom's overly dramatic thankful rant - Adrien never eased into the situation. The teen was acting like he was on high alert. He avoided eye contact with Sabine's husband at all costs. Instead, the boy was trying to hold some kind of silent conversation with Sabine.

"Um, Tom, sweety?" Sabine placed herself between Tom and Adrien. "How about I thank Adrien myself; he did save _me_ after all."

"Oh, of course, " Tom winked and made his way back toward the kitchen. "I'm just going to start something for dinner."

Sabine glared as her husband went. He never cooked dinner in the bakery kitchen. Nevermind Tom's not-so-secret plan to convince Adrien to stay, Sabine wanted to again calm Adrien's nerve in an environment where he wouldn't feel so exposed.

"I wanted to thank you again for saving all of us today," Sabine gave the youth a hug, knowing it wouldn't replace the one his father should have given him, but hoping it brought comfort nonetheless. "Thank you for saving us every day."

Sabine held Adrien at arm's length doing her best to hold back the sudden well of tears she felt building behind her eyes. The overwhelming feeling of him never coming home to the same kind of happiness she felt . . . she couldn't let herself think about that right then or she'd cry.

"What you and Ladybug do, well, it's nothing short of miraculous." Sabine was overjoyed to see the boy relax a bit. "I promised I wouldn't tell, and I won't."

"Thank you for this," Adrien finally spoke. His eyes drifted around the room for a moment. "Thank you for saying that stuff to father, too."

"It must be hard having to hide being Chat Noir from your father."

Adrien continued to avoid eye contact. Sabine wasn't certain if that was due to the uncomfortable nature of the conversion or if he was just keeping a vigilant eye for danger. This wasn't just any teenager, this was a superhero she was talking to after all.

"Not as hard as you'd think," Adrien finally looked at her with a rather concerned expression. "But it is really dangerous that you know who I am."

Before Sabine could answer, the floating kitten was back in her face. Sabine stifled a yelp remembering her husband was merely a few feet away.

"I've been trying to tell the kid on the way over that you're not gonna tell," Plagg zoomed over to a plate of ricotta crumb bars. "He's a worrywart though. Try to talk some sense into him, please." Plagg snatched up a bar and seemingly inhaled it.

"Plagg!" Adrien scolded, but to no avail, the kitten went for another bar.

"It's fine," Sabine offered. "Any friend of Chat Noir's is allowed a free dessert too."

"Thanks," Adrien groaned lightly before continuing. "But what Plagg doesn't seem to understand is how Hawkmoth could target you for knowing me."

"And how would that happen?" Sabine smiled knowingly. "He doesn't know I know, and I'm not planning to tell anyone else."

"Honestly, I don't understand why it's so important that I keep my identity hidden from everyone, but Ladybug is adamant about it." Adrien appeared to be searching his mind for excuses. "Like, what if you're ever akumatized?"

"I haven't been yet," Sabine smiled. "And now that I know the sweet boy behind the mask I have less reason to fear than ever before. No matter what goes wrong I know you can fix it."

"But if anything ever upsets you, well, you'd know how to get me. I'm not saying you aren't a strong person, but Hawkmoth finds victims at their weakest moments."

Sabine could understand the concern. She had almost been akumatized once. She didn't clearly remember it, but that was then. Seeing how bold and happy Chat Noir seemed to be compared to the reprimanded boy she had seen that afternoon, Sabine had no choice but to convince the teen his secret was shared with safe company.

"Once my daughter was accused of some terrible things at school and I think I might have ended up akumatized had the matter not been resolved." She confessed.

"Exactly, I can't risk your safety, or Ladybug's." Adrien dropped his shoulders as his kitten looked up at him with saddened eyes.

"Now hold on," Sabine placed a hand on his shoulders to get his full attention. "I was only so upset because I felt no one else would come to my daughter's defense. I now know that's not true."

Adrien tilted his head in confusion so Sabine continued to explain.

"Marinette's friends with one of the most honest, kind, and brave people in Paris: You. I'm not worried about her safety knowing you'll always be out there making things right. If either you or Ladybug were to quit being the heroes of Paris because of me, well, that might make me vulnerable to an akuma."

Adrien still had a slightly worried expression on his face when Plagg floated back to his shoulder.

"I'm not worried about her knowing, kid," Plagg placed a small paw against the boy's cheek. "And I'm not planning to lose my favorite Chat Noir either." Plagg then flew to hover in between his owner and Sabine, a tiny paw extended for a handshake.

Sabine smiled warmly and accepted the offer of friendship.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dupain Cheng," Adrien was wearing his authentic smile and it pleased Sabine's heart to know he was finally comfortable with the idea that she knew. "It's good to know you're not going to let the cat out of the bag."

The baker chuckled at the wordplay before the teen became a little more serious.

"It's probably best that we don't acknowledge me being you-know-who very often though."

"I understand completely, Adrien. I won't mention it again unless you do first, however, I do have one small favor to ask."

"Uh, sure, what is it?"

"Since I can't check on Chat Noir, can Adrien let me know when he's safe after akuma attacks?"

The teen laughed lightly before pulling his phone from his pocket. He quickly added the baker's contact information and assured her he could keep that commitment. Sabine was satisfied with their newly established relationship for the moment.

It was then Adrien's stomach made its presence known. Sabine frowned as the boy's eyes began to wander around the room.

"I believe you said I was being rewarded for my bravery today." Adrien's excitement was back at the promise of dessert.

He almost seemed too happy about it. He was the son of a rather rich designer. He probably ate more lavished dinners in a week than her family could afford in a year, right? It seemed odd he'd be so hungry unless . . .

"May I ask you one more thing?" Sabine wasn't successful in getting the teen to quit eyeing the food, but he was listening to her. "Have you eaten today?"

"Of course, but nothing like this stuff," Adrien made a beeline for a display of macaroons. "It's once in a blue moon father lets me eat stuff like this."

"Really?" Sabine was interrupted by the sound of something falling down the apartment stairs; it didn't take much detective work to guess what. "Oh, Marinette, not again." Sabine huffed before rushing back toward the stairs.

Sure enough, her daughter was sprawled on the landing, legs propped up on the wall. This was a once a week occurrence and of course, it was bound to happen when Adrien was visiting. Sabine just knew Marinette was going to overreact for sure.

"OW!" Marinette sat up in time to watch her parents and her crush enter the stairwell and gawk up at her. Her face was an immediate beet red. "A-Adrien!"

Marinette tried to get back to her feet entirely too fast. The sweet, clumsy girl toppled forward nearly falling headfirst down the second set of stairs. That didn't happen, however, as Adrien was quick to bolt the distance between them to catch Marinette before she toppled forward. Her unsteady steps finally stabilized in the arms of her affection. Adrien's sense of balance far outweighed her graceless fumbling and she was able to be guided down to stand with her family.

Sabine watched her daughter's face manage to change an even deeper shade of red as the girl straightened up and babbled on a horrible excuse for an apology.

Without missing a beat, Tom gentle elbowed his wife to indicate his approval of the situation. Sabine had to suppress an eye-roll but mentally commended her husband on not getting as excited as he had been when Chat Noir came … over for. . .

Adrien had been the one that came over for brunch that morning. That meant Adrien was in love with Ladybug. As the moment replayed in her memory, Sabine's pity for her daughter grew. Marinette had managed to develop a crush on the same boy that had rejected her once before. At some point, Adrien was going to have to do it again. Sabine felt a bit disappointed watching the two interact.

"Adrien, I'm so sorry!" Marinette finally managed to speak coherently.

"Not a problem, Marinette; happy to help."

"Why am I so clumsy? I almost knocked you to the ground!"

"Well, I'm sure it would have been a nice trip." He laughed at his own joke while Marinette did her best not to sink into the ground from embarrassment.

Sabine frowned. She wasn't angry at Adrien for it, but it was a hard reality to face regardless. Marinette was set up for another heartbreak no matter what. And while Sabine had never really thought much about a romantic relationship between the city's superheroes, she couldn't deny that Ladybug and Chat Noir always did look right together. They were a team and that doubtlessly made their bond stronger.

Sabine also remembered the look in Chat Noir's eyes that morning when he confessed his feeling for Ladybug at brunch. He was so sincere and Sabine would never want to place an obstacle in the way of true love.

Marinette had taken Chat Noir's rejection so well. She would be able to handle Adrien's. Sabine could always encourage her daughter to be a better friend to the model and to value that friendship.

Honestly, it was Tom she needed to worry about. He was already trying to invite the boy up for dinner.

"First you save my wife at the spa," Tom patted a heavy hand on Adrien's shoulder, nearly crushing the boy's thinner frame. "And now my little Marinette. You really are the hero of the hour. You have to join us for dinner."

"Thanks, but I can't." Adrien was trying to be so gentle with the rejection; clearly, he remembered his incident with Tom as well. "Father doesn't want me eating over my calorie count again. The one gift for saving your wife is all I'm supposed to have."

"Wait?" Sabine wanted to protest, but her daughter was quick to interject.

"Your father is that strict with your diet too?" Marinette's nerves seemed to vanish as her concern grew. "I know you do modeling, but isn't a restricted diet a bit much; especially since you do fencing after school. Your body's perfect. Uh, I mean, it's perfectly sized, like it's very proportionate and the right size for healthy modeling and fencing and being attractive, I-I mean active!" Marinette flushed and knocked a fist lightly to her head.

"Yeah, well," Adrien was scratching the back of his neck again; he was clearly confused by the tone of her ramblings. "I'm not on a diet for being overweight. Father just wants to keep my appearance in the early teen bracket as long as possible."

Sabine wasn't completely sure what a model's diet looked like, but judging by how thin many looked in magazines she couldn't imagine being a superhero on a model's diet was very healthy. Adrien, or more accurately the energy-zapping Chat Noir, was liable to make himself sick eating like that. Adrien's father didn't know about his son's double life and probably wasn't balancing the boy's diet accordingly.

"Well, we can bake bread for you in the morning," Tom smiled. "We're not just a sweets shop, you know."

"Thanks, but I was just hoping to get something good for tonight, oh, and to thank Mrs. Dupain Cheng for also helping keep me safe."

Marinette perked up at Adrien's words.

"My mom helped you too?"

"She's the one who distracted Vanity long enough to find our hiding place. I didn't really do much, honestly."

"Of course you did," Sabine interjected. "I may have gotten that mirror away from her, but I never would have had the chance if you hadn't pulled me away from that first attack. Such a horrible affair honestly. I don't think we should talk about it anymore." Sabine hoped to guide the conversation away from anything Chat Noir related. "Why don't we head back to the bakery instead."

Tom deflated a bit realizing there wasn't going to be a guest for dinner. Marinette seemed unhappy as well, though Sabine wasn't sure why.

As the group moved back toward the bakery, Marinette grabbed her mother's arm lightly and prompted her away from the boys.

"Adrien hid with you during the akuma attack, right?" Marinette wasn't acting like her usual self.

"If you're jealous," Sabine's joke fell flat.

"No, mom, I mean," the girl paused to think. "You were with Adrien the _whole_ time?"

"Y-es." Sabine was careful to answer. "We were hiding upstairs the entire time. That's how I was able to call you with his phone."

Marinette glanced to the floor as if thinking about something before returning a smile to her mom.

"I'm happy to hear you never left Adrien's side; not even to maybe see Ladybug fighting Vanity?"

Sabine didn't understand this sudden suspicion her daughter had of her. True she hadn't really stayed with Adrien, but Sabine couldn't admit that . . . but Sabine couldn't lie to Marinette either.

"Vanity did attack Adrien and me but we escaped and hid upstairs. Then Ladybug fixed everything. I promise we were safe."

Sabine quickly left the searching eyes of her daughter to return to her guest. Adrien had selected a box of macaroons. A good choice; they were the best in Paris if Sabine were honest about it.

"Thanks again for the reward." Adrien waved to the group as he approached the door.

Sabine watched the rehearsed smile on his face and felt her emotions flare up again. Knowing everything she did about him, she just couldn't help but want to do more. He wasn't perfect and sure, he wasn't in love with her daughter, but Sabine couldn't shake the feeling that Adrien was just meant to be part of her family. He wasn't a stranger anymore, he was a kid in need of love and attention.

"One more thing," Sabine rushed to speak more softly to him. "If you ever need a little snack, you know, after any _extracurricular_ activities, I promise there will always be one here for you. Every. Time."

Adrien nodded. Sabine could tell that was an offer he wouldn't refuse, neither could Plagg, judging by the quiet "Yes!" coming from the boy's shirt pocket.

Adrien again addressed the group with a wave before stepping out of the door and back into whatever home life awaited him at the Agreste mansion. Sabine would just have to wait to see how else she could help.

"He probably thinks I'm the biggest klutz in Paris!" Marinette's sudden lament pulled Sabine from her thoughts.

"He does not," Tom laughed. "I bet he didn't even notice."

"Who Falls Down The Stairs In Their Own Home!? Like, I should know how many steps there are by now."

"I bet he thinks it's an adorable quirk."

Sabine turned to see her husband trying to comfort their daughter and sighed. She wouldn't be able to do that anymore. Not in the same way at least. In fact, there were a lot of things she'd have to reconsider now, for Adrien's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading another chapter! I'm flattered by the comments and kudos! Don't expect every update to be this fast, I'm just done with chapters 1-5 so I'm posting quickly. I'm rewriting 6 and 7 now. Too many ideas! You're all great!


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came too quickly for Sabine. While she had gone to bed early enough, her mind reeled with so many thoughts she couldn't properly rest. Tossing and turning, Sabine tried to forget all the close call akuma battles she'd seen on the news in the past year. She'd close her eyes just to have the fear play out on the back of her eyelids. Twice she had to get up for a glass of water to calm her nerves and stop herself from getting too emotional.

After finally managing to fall asleep an early morning storm decided to give her a wake-up call.

Sabine rolled over and watched the ceiling as the sound of pounding rain beat against her bedroom window. She wasn't surprised that her husband hadn't been disturbed by the noise though she was slightly jealous. She'd give anything for just one more hour of sleep.

There was another thunderclap followed by Sabine's cell phone buzzing. She knew what that was: an akuma alert. She couldn't allow her emotions to get the better of her; she needed to ignore it.

Sabine immediately started one of her breathing techniques.

"Adrien's going to be fine," she sighed softly between inhales. "He is going to be fine; he is going to be fine."

Sabine wouldn't fool herself though. There was no way she'd be able to fall back to sleep now. It was best to get up and make an early morning tea and do some meditation.

Entering the kitchen the tired baker didn't bother trying to be quiet. Even though her daughter's bedroom was above the kitchen, Sabine knew her child could sleep through an explosion based on how often she slept through her alarm.

Sabine shook her head at the thought of her safely snoozing daughter and went about making a cup of tea. Just in time too, for the moment she removed her kettle from the stove the lights flickered off.

"It's probably for the best." Sabine sighed knowing if she still had electricity she'd be tempted to watch the news and her concern for Adrien would only grow.

She crossed to her living room and opened the curtains to get a better view of the city outside. Sadly, the rain was washing her windows in waves, making it pointless to look outside. Taking a seat on the couch, Sabine tried to regain control of her thoughts.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had fought many dangerous villains and they had never been defeated. Adrien was never going to have to face evil alone. Sabine had to keep her hopes up; it was the best way to support him.

Once they'd won, she'd get a text from him and she'd be able to relax, right?

"Until the next akuma alert," Sabine bit her lower lip as punishment for such a thought. "I can't think like that."

Sabine focused her attention on the opaque window. It was painful to think that Adrien was heading out into that storm. Afterward, he'd have to sneak back home and act like everything was normal. Whoever Ladybug was would have to do the same. They did this day in and out.

"I can't imagine how he gets all his schoolwork done as a superhero," Sabine simply held her tea doing her best not to jump at the sound of a rather loud thunderclap. "And how many times has he been late to school because of an akuma?"

Sabine snorted as the thought of Mr. Agreste's apathy popped into her head.

"And Adrien does it all without the support of his father," Sabine placed her tea on the coffee table and made her way slowly back to the kitchen. "I can't let myself get angry over this; I have to make sure I control how I feel."

Even in the dark, Sabine immediately went to work on preparing the only thing she could think to support her new favorite hero. She was going to pack Adrien's snack. Maybe Mr. Agreste didn't allow his son to eat anything, but she'd be darned if the poor boy didn't eat enough to keep up with his superhero lifestyle. He'd burn the calories off and the attendant in charge of his diet would be none the wiser.

Sabine lit a scented candle in the kitchen and began packing the food into an extra bakery bag left in the apartment. It wouldn't be much - some cold leftover veggies with a slice of bread and a peach- but it would be something she could give Adrien to help give him a boost. Any support she could offer him would do wonders to keep his - and her - spirits up.

With another thunderclap, Sabine hesitantly left her work on the kitchen counter to retrieve her phone from the bedroom. She knew she shouldn't; looking was only going to make her worry, but she just had to know.

Luckily for her, the phone was fully charged and able to be used until the power was restored. Unluckily, Sabine didn't have unlimited data, so she'd have to follow the news sparingly. Or maybe it was time to _let_ her daughter talk the family into an unlimited plan.

Skimming through her phone, Sabine made her way back to her work. There was still only the official report that an akuma was in the city. No word yet on whether Ladybug or Chat Noir had shown up. Sabine groaned as she put the phone down and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Mom?" Marinette's voices shocked the baker causing her to jump slightly. "Are you feeling okay?"

Sabine hadn't expected Marinette to be up let alone able to sneak up on her like that. The mother turned to her daughter and quickly put on a smile. She couldn't let her child see the fear in her eyes, though the darkness probably would have been a good enough cover for that.

"Oh! You're up early," Sabine suddenly remembered the bag lunch on the counter and quickly folded over the top to hide its contents. "Usually the only part of you I see in the morning is the door slamming as you run out; late as usual."

Marinette seemed to ignore the slight insult and instead focused on the bag. It was one of the cute sales bags from the bakery so hopefully, she would just assume it was for a customer.

"Did you make me lunch? It's not a school day," The teen asked, pointing to the bag for clarity. "Is it something for Alya and me to snack on at the library later?"

Sabine looked at the bag and shook her head.

"It's not for you."

"So, you're making lunch for yourself?"

Sabine looked thoughtful for a moment. She didn't want to lie to her daughter, but the less Marinette knew the better.

"It's not really a lunch, more of a snack." Sabine smiled awkwardly before looking out the window in time to see another bolt of lightning cut through the sky.

"I wanted to ask you about yesterday again." Marinette yawned as she took a seat at the counter. "After you called me, well, you made it sound like something had happened to Adrien. What was really going on, mom?"

Sabine had to hand it to her daughter, Marinette was very observant when it was most inconvenient. Sabine tried to remember, but she couldn't quite recall what she might have said to Marinette to make her think Adrien was in danger. Maybe the moment he left the room; she must have said something.

"A lot was happening yesterday. Adrien and I _were_ hiding; I think I called you while we were still searching for a safe place. It's hard to explain after the fact."

The odds were Marinette wouldn't guess Adrien's secret even if Sabine confessed to splitting up. However, Adrien would probably repeat the story that they were together that whole time; best not to change the story without his knowledge. Besides, the only other person who'd be able to question the truth of Sabine's claim to being with Adrien would be Ladybug and Marinette would never have a chance to ask the heroine.

"It's just," Marinette was reaching for information; this must just be due to her obsession with Adrien. "You were the one to tell me where the akuma was- um... I mean, you called me and you didn't have a reason to be there!"

Sabine couldn't quite see her daughter's expression in the dim lighting, but the tone in her voice was strange.

"It was just strange you were there," Marinette continued. "And you saw Adrien, like one of my closest friends. . . I know you'd never just leave one of my friends alone during an akuma attack. But if you did leave him, it would have been for something really important."

What was Marinette trying to get at? Sabine didn't actually leave Adrien, he left her. But that wasn't important. Marinette shouldn't have a reason to doubt Sabine when she said, "I was with Adrien the whole time."

Of course, Marinette would wonder what her mother was doing at a spa, but that didn't matter in relation to why she might leave Adrien to fend for himself. Maybe, it would be best to just change the subject; and another thunderclap provided the perfect distraction.

"The creator of this storm must be really mad." Sabine opened her phone again.

"Creator?" Marinette yawned again. "Do you think it's going to keep raining all day?"

"Not if Ladybug and Chat Noir have anything to say about it, no." Sabine held up her phone so Marinette could see the recent akuma alert.

"There's an akuma!?" Marinette nearly fell from the chair.

"I just noticed the alert myself," Sabine sighed. "This thunder makes it hard to hear your phone if it's set to vibrate."

Sabine looked back at the device. She hated the lack of updates. Marinette began rambling about something, but Sabine's mind just couldn't focus on her daughter.

"Well, since I'm up early and I can't possibly go out this early, the library's not even open, haha, I'm going back to bed. Yawn yawn, I sure am still really tired." Marinette was making a hasty retreat back up to her room.

Sabine was happy to be alone again. She didn't mean to ignore Marinette, but right now her daughter was safe and warm in her bedroom while Adrien was out fighting a dangerous akuma. Marinette would certainly forgive her had she known the full truth.

The minutes seemed to drag on for hours. Sabine sat on the couch or paced the kitchen or stared out the window for what must have been an eternity. In actuality, it had been 7 minutes. The updates were slow coming, but Sabine continued to breathe calmly as she waited for more.

The akumatized person worked at the electric company; power would be out for the foreseeable future; Chat Noir had finally arrived . . .

"I wonder if I'll ever stop worrying like this." Sabine didn't want to be this scared, but without something to occupy her mind all she could think of was what could happen to Adrien.

Sabine was still scrolling through her phone when her husband came out of the bedroom. His usual waking time was 5 am, and Sabine's phone confirmed it.

"I'm guessing the powers out for the whole city, huh?" Tom asked, stumbling toward his wife. "I won't be able to start baking anything."

"There's another akumatized person," Sabine never moved her eyes from her phone. "Chat Noir is fighting them at one of the power stations."

"Power station, hmm," Tom mused, unknowing of the conflict raging in Sabine's mind. "I guess I can see how an electric worker might want control over lightning."

"Lightning can be so dangerous, and Chat Noir is fighting alone. Where's Ladybug?"

"I'm sure she's on her way, but you've got to give her time to get there, Hon." Tom came beside his wife. "You seem more upset than usual; you know Ladybug and Chat Noir will save the day. And we'll still have plenty of time to finish the morning's baking."

"Y-yes of course, Tom, it's just," Sabine couldn't risk slipping up and saying something to her husband. "After seeing how hard Ladybug and Chat Noir worked yesterday I just worry about them getting hurt. They're only kids after all."

"They may be young," Tom comforted. "But no one has more determination and strength than those two. I'm not worried at all, and neither should you." Tom gave his wife a quick squeeze before stumbling toward the door. "I'm going to set up as much as I can so when the power's back I can get straight to baking."

Had she felt as calm as Tom did before Sabine knew Adrien's secret? Regardless, Tom was right. He may not have realized it, but Tom had given Sabine the boost in confidence she needed.

"Let me get dressed for the day and I'll be down in a minute." She called after her husband.

Once he was out of the room, Sabine took another deep breath.

"I trust in you, Adrien," Sabine navigated to the messaging app on her phone. "I will support you by believing in you too."

She sent a quick message to the boy before grabbing the snack bag and heading downstairs.

It was another 15 minutes before the storm clouds cleared and power was restored. Sabine was still a little nervous at first but quickly got into the rhythm of the morning. The entire time she kept her phone close and, as promised, she finally received the message she'd been waiting for:

"Don't be shocked, but Chat Noir and Ladybug totally won against that charged akuma. I'm ex-static."

Sabine snorted a laugh before a quick reply:

"Happy they are safe. Snack at bakery."

There was a moment before a reply was sent:

"Thank you. I can pick it up before heading to a photoshoot later this morning."

Suddenly all the fear of the morning and night before melted away. He was safe. She had to believe he'd always be safe.

Loaf after loaf of fresh bread was being pulled from the oven and Sabine was grateful to replace the day-old slice with something newer for Adrien's snack. All the other bread was placed out in their proper displays as Sabine and her husband worked to get the bakery ready.

By the time the bakery opened, everything that needed doing was done. Sabine wasn't too surprised that she and her husband could manage to be ready even with the delay, but she was proud of herself for finally relaxing with the idea of Adrien being Chat Noir. Sabine was able to greet her usual morning customers with an authentic, bright smile and a normal heart rate; never once feeling a need to recheck the news.

But news had a way of reaching her.

The store bell rang as another customer entered the shop; the customer Sabine had been hoping to see since she'd sent him a text over two hours ago.

"Adrien!" Sabine quickly rang up the current customer at the desk before crossing the store to the boy. "I'm so happy to see you came."

"Well, I got your text after, you know," Adrien acted slightly nervous, but Sabine couldn't blame him. "I really can't thank you enough, I really am hungry this morning."

"I'd imagine," Sabine went behind the counter to grab the bag she had made for him. "It's not much, but I wanted you to know I support all you do and want you to be healthy."

Adrien's eyes grew in pleasant surprise and, if Sabine was seeing correctly, the little creature in his shirt pocket was trying to catch a peek at the present too. Sabine smiled.

"Do you want any _little_ snack to store in your pocket for later?"

"Of course," Adrien rolled his eyes. "If you have any cheese?"

"How about a slice of our cheesy breakfast bread."

"YES!" Plagg spoke on Adrien's behalf causing the boy to fringe a cough.

"Yes, please," Adrien's eyes darted to the other customers in the shop, none of which seemed too bothered by Plagg's outburst.

Sabine quickly handed a slice to the boy. It felt good seeing how happy Adrien was to be receiving the attention. Sabine could also tell how much he needed an extra serving for breakfast. A model's diet probably didn't account for the epic storm battle that morning.

"It was cold this morning too, wasn't it?" Sabine placed the back of her hand to the forehead of a very confused teenager. "You feel okay; I don't want you getting sick because of being in the rain. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, no I wouldn't want to impose." Adrien tried to say, but Sabine felt it necessary he sip at least a little green tea.

"I've got a kettle in the kitchen, it will only be a minute," Sabine gestured for him to follow. "We've got a little table in the back if you'd like to sit and eat breakfast too."

Adrien didn't fight her but followed to find Tom finishing the last of the morning bread and the table he could sit at.

"This is really kind of you," Adrien took a seat.

"It's really the least we can do," Sabine made the tea as her husband joined the conversation.

"I see you couldn't resist the finest bread in Paris after all," Tom laughed at his own accolade. "You honestly can't find better."

"Tom, don't be boastful." Sabine faked a glare as she sat across from Adrien sliding the cup toward him.

"Well, it's not a lie," Adrien beamed as he began eating. "You really have the best food around."

"Want to know our secret?" Tom leaned in close for dramatic effect to which Adrien was buying into; Sabine already knew the answer that was going to follow but was happy to see Adrien's interest. "You have to sing to the bread while you make it."

"Really?" Adrien was convinced and sat happily through a round of Tom's early morning singing.

It did Sabine's heart good to see the boy laughing and trying to sing along. Adrien seemed to be enjoying her gift as well. It wasn't a super fancy breakfast, in fact, she had meant it to be more of a snack to have along with his lunch, but the excitement he had was inspiring.

She had to believe Chat Noir was going to be okay. Sure she'd worry, but if he had this to look forward to then she knew she'd be able to manage her emotion long enough to brighten this boy's day.

"That was great! I'm glad I came out early for this." Adrien admitted; Tom sent a glance to his wife.

"You came early?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, well, father doesn't really know I'm here," Adrien's sheepish grin explained it all. "He thinks I'm already at my shoot, but since your bakery is so close it's pretty much the truth."

"Not really-" Tom was about to lecture but Sabine cut him off with a look. "But we understand your dad is a little strict?"

"That's an understatement, but I know he's just worried about me."

Sabine wanted to ask more; really get to know what Adrien dealt with at home, but the voice of a customer cut through the moment. A rushed, "Anyone back there!" rose Sabine from her chair and brought her back to the storefront. Sabine attended the order, but as she finished Adrien was coming back into the storefront.

He had clearly finished eating and was ready to leave.

"Thanks, both of you," Adrien called back so Tom could hear him. "That was probably the best breakfast I'd had in a long while."

"Just remember that you are always welcome here, Adrien." Sabine couldn't resist giving the boy a hug before whispering. "I'm so proud of you and I'm happy you're safe."

Sabine was surprised that Adrien hugged her back and that he seemed to be holding the hug. Sabine decided not to break it until Adrien did first. Sabine didn't want to assume the boy's parents withheld physical affection from their son, but Sabine couldn't be sure. She'd let him stay there as long as he needed.

"Thanks, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. This is. . . really more than I deserve."

Adrien was about to wave goodbye when a familiar thud echoed through the bakery.

"Marinette?" Adrien wore a worried expression.

"Marinette." Sabine confirmed with equal concern.

Adrien gestured to head on back and Sabine nodded. He passed into the stairwell.

This was going to be quite the surprise for her daughter. Two days in a row getting picked up at the bottom of the stairs by her crush. Sabine followed behind the model to find the usual set up.

Marinette a beet red, Adrien being ever the gentleman. At least she had managed to make it to the last few steps this time.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette was looking haphazardly put together. She must have gone back to sleep that morning and was now rushing not to be late.

"Are you alright?" Adrien was helping the girl to her feet.

"Yeah, I was just in a hurry again, haha . . ."

"Well, you didn't fall as far; that's a _step_ up from last night," Adrien grinned but quickly regained composure. "You're not hurt, right?"

"I'll be fine," Marinette then glanced to Sabine with a sharp what-is-he-doing-here look. "I was just in a hurry to meet Alya at the library for our project; wasn't really expecting company."

"Oh, I came by for a quick bite to eat," Adrien extended his arm for Marinette to hold onto. "Your parents really are the best bakers in Paris and I just couldn't help myself."

Marinette looked at the extended arm like it might bite her. Sabine had to hold back an aggravated sigh. Her daughter was one of the most resolute people she had ever known, but the moment her crush walked into a room the girl fell apart.

"Since you're up and ready to go," Adrien never moved his arm, still waiting for Marinette to catch the hint. "I can help you walk to the library. It's on my way and I can make sure you're really fine."

Marinette never stopped blushing, but she finally linked her arm with the model beside her.

While Sabine knew Adrien didn't have the same feelings for Marinette as she did for him, it was clear how much he valued Marinette's friendship. Perhaps it was Sabine's bias toward her daughter, but she couldn't help but root for their feelings to grow in a mutual direction, whether that was love or just friendship it didn't matter. Adrien deserved as many good relationships as he could get and Sabine was certain there was no finer friend in all of Paris than Marinette. Though Ladybug was certainly a close second.

And, hopefully, Sabine could make that list too.

"Thanks again!" He waved. "I promise the rest of our day will be perfectly safe."

Sabine watched the couple go. She knew it hadn't been much. She'd made him breakfast; she was keeping his secret; she was checking on him after fights.

Her reasoning told her Adrien would be fine and that worrying was unnecessary, but Sabine knew her heart wouldn't be able to make such a logical leap. She'd have to keep her mind busy every time an akuma was spotted if she didn't want to risk losing control of her emotions too.

"I should probably plan tomorrow's breakfast." Sabine smiled as she made her way back to the cash register. "And I'll definitely have to plan a breakfast on our spa trip day. Heaven help Marinette not be too embarrassed when she finds out about it."

As if to test her new resolve; Sabine's cell phone began to buzz. Another Akuma Alert?!

"Maybe I'll plan dinner instead." Sabine sighed as fear crept back into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I imagine it would be hard to adjust to the idea of someone being in danger all the time. Sabine doesn't strike me as a constant worrier, but I think she'd struggle whenever an akuma appears. 
> 
> It was also such a delight writing the breakfast scene. I like the simple, mundane moments in life. The image of Adrien having a happy dining experience is so simple but impactful for him.
> 
> I tried not to be too detailed in this chapter. I cut a lot of Sabine's thoughts too as I felt they just got in the way. I think y'all can figure out all the anxiety she feels without the two paragraphs I took out. 
> 
> Thanks again everyone leaving comments and kudos. It's nice hearing your thoughts. Thank You!


	5. Chapter 5

Sabine moved to the window of the shop door to watch both Adrien and Marinette reach for their phones. Now, the normal motherly thing to do would be to call both youths back inside the store to hide out until the akuma was defeated, but Sabine wasn't in a normal position. As much as she wanted to call the two back to hide away from any potential danger, Sabine had to acknowledge that Adrien was going to face that danger head-on.

He was such a kind boy, but he felt it his duty to put aside his tame demeanor to fight for the lives and freedom of all Parisians even at the expense of his own. Sabine wanted to protect him. Her heart hurt knowing nothing could be done to spare him from facing every horror Hawkmoth created. She'd have to let him go.

Sabine could see the slight panic on Adrien's face; because he was standing with Marinette he couldn't just run off to change into Chat Noir. He needed an excuse to leave. His hesitation was doubtlessly him trying to invent some excuse for abandoning her on the street.

But he didn't just leave her.

Adrien was staying with Marinette, encouraging her to move back toward the bakery. Sabine shouldn't have been surprised; Adrien would never leave a friend in danger.

It turned out Marinette was the one protesting and still trying to head toward the library. She was waving Adrien off and gesturing that she'd be on her way. Sabine sighed heavily before stepping outside. While she couldn't stop Adrien from being out, she certainly wouldn't have Marinette running through the akuma infested streets.

"Marinette! Adrien!" She got both of their attention and waved them back in her direction. "There's been another akuma spotted."

"Yeah, we know, mom," Marinette pointed away from the bakery and, oddly enough, away from the library too. "Alya's still waiting for me; I have to make sure she's safe. I'll head straight to the library, I promise; I'll be miles away from the akuma."

"Not a chance; I'm not letting you go off alone," Sabine placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Why don't you head up to the apartment and call Alya? You'll see she's already safe at the library, I'm sure of it."

Marinette gave a quick nod to her mother then dropped her head and sighed. Marinette wasted no time heading back inside out of Sabine's and Adrien's view. Sabine was actually surprised she didn't even bother saying goodbye to Adrien.

"Well, at least Alya's safe; I wish I could say the same for all my daughter's friends," Sabine focused on the boy. "Please be careful; don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Risks are part of the job, but I promise I'll text you as soon as it's over and I'm safe at my photoshoot." Adrien darted down the street.

The fear was returning. Sabine took a deep breath before checking the location of the akuma sighting on her phone. She looked up again to find Adrien was gone from sight, leaving her with little reason to remain outside.

Sabine entered the bakery and made a beeline for the kitchen, making sure to steady her breathing as much as possible. Alas, her nerves were getting the better of her and she couldn't focus on any of her bakery tasks.

"Tom," Sabine passed through the kitchen feeling the weight of her worry almost drag her to the floor. "I'm not feeling too well, I think I'm going to take a moment to lay down."

"You're not sick, are you?" Causing Tom to worry wasn't what she wanted to do at all.

"No, I just got up so early due to that storm; I really need a short nap. Please don't worry." Sabine moved away from her husband's troubled expression as quickly as possible.

She couldn't stand facing him. She had always been so open with her husband; never good at keeping her true feelings from him. She wasn't technically lying, but it still hurt to hide her inner turmoil. She trusted her husband with everything and now she had to keep something from him.

No, she couldn't dwell on that thought. Like Adrien had said, Hawkmoth sought victims at their lowest point. Sabine had to be stronger than her fear if she truly wanted to be a support system for Adrien. Not to mention it wasn't healthy to be scared all the time. Akuma attacks were common occurrences; Sabine could let herself become bogged down every time her phone rang.

Sabine entered the apartment and immediately collapsed on the couch seated with her head leaning back toward the ceiling. She closed her eyes and started a breathing exercise.

"Nothing comes from worrying." She repeated to herself as she let the quiet of the apartment surround her.

The stillness of the space began to relax her thoughts. Sabine focused on releasing the tension in her shoulders and forehead as she concentrated on her breathing. In through her nose, out through pursed lips.

Perfect quiet. Perfect calm. Perfect stillness. Perfect, lack of footsteps above her head.

Sabine opened one eye and watched the ceiling. There was no noise coming from upstairs. Usually, when Marinette was calling Alya, Sabine could hear her pacing around. The apartment should be echoing with the frantic footsteps of an agitated teenager instead it hummed with the eerie tension of silence.

"Marinette?" Sabine rose to climb the steps to her daughter's bedroom. "Marinette! Did you reach Alya?"

Sabine knocked on the trapdoor of the bedroom and waited for a reply. Nothing. Was Marinette mad and ignoring her? No, Marinette fully understood why her mother had to stop her from going to Alya.

"Marinette?" Sabine debated with herself on whether she should invade her daughter's privacy or not.

The bedroom did have a hatch onto the roof and it was possible Marinette had gone up to have more privacy, which was understandable considering the teen might think her crush was downstairs.

"Marinette, I know this morning has had some pretty unexpected surprises," Sabine pushed up into the room and proceeded to climb the ladder to the roof hatch. "You really shouldn't stand outside during an akuma alert."

Sabine came onto the roof to find she was alone. Marinette wasn't on the roof. The sprawled out cityscape was all Sabine could see around her. Off in the distance, Sabine could see a plumb of purple smoke rising from the direction of the akuma attack. Watching the scene coupled with the confusion of Marinette's whereabouts brought all of Sabine's fear back.

"Marinette!" Sabine nearly fell down the ladder as she hastened back into her daughter's room. "Marinette are you in here; where are you?"

Sabine searched the apartment. Bathroom, kitchen, even her own bedroom. Marinette was nowhere!

Where had that girl gone? Sabine knew she had seen her go upstairs. . . well, she had seen Marinette go back into the bakery, she didn't actually see her go upstairs. It was very possible Marinette left the bakery through the back door. But why?

Marinette couldn't be foolish enough to try to join Alya at the library. Marinette was a passionate girl, but even she knew the risk was too high, right?

Sabine went back down to the bakery just to make sure the teen had slipped downstairs when she wasn't looking. Tom noticed his wife's frantic state and left the dough he was kneading to stand beside her.

"Sabine, what's wrong?"

"Marinette's not in her room," Sabine hurriedly spoke, grabbing her phone and flipping through a news article. "Marinette must have gone to be at the library."

Sabine began sweeping through her contacts and called her daughter: no answer. Sabine thumbed through her list again until the phone number of Alya appeared.

"Isn't she _supposed_ to be at the library?" Tom was clearly struggling to follow Sabine's line of thought. "Why would we be upset if she was there. The akuma is nowhere near the library."

Sabine didn't answer him, instead, she focused on the ringing phone in her hand:

"Alya? Yes, it's Marinette's mom. Is she with you right now?"

Tom could see the distress on her face and went to close the bakery so the family could focus on the immediate crisis.

"She's not? But if she's not with you . . . did she call you?"

Sabine looked to her husband. He shrugged completely lost as to what Sabine was worried about.

"I didn't even see her this morning. I was focused on baking," Tom was beginning to look panicked. "I didn't see her pass by me to the backdoor if that's what you're thinking."

Sabine took a deep breath. Calm, she needed to calm herself; she had promised Adrien that she wouldn't let her emotion ever get the better of her and she had to keep that promise. But if Marinette wasn't in the house and wasn't with Alya . . .

"Would she have followed Adrien?" Sabine hadn't meant to speak out loud but her thoughts were moving faster than she could process.

"Wait, Marinette's with Adrien?" Tom still wasn't understanding.

"I have to go." Gripping only her cellphone Sabine went to the door. "Please, I'll explain it later, but I think Marinette snuck out and she might have seen Adrien."

"Didn't he already leave?" Tom scratched his head. "What's going on?"

Sabine wasn't certain she had an answer to that question as she quickly flagged down the nearest taxi. It didn't make sense for Marinette to just leave the house. She wasn't a defiant girl and she wouldn't have tried sneaking from her parents. So the only other explanation Sabine could think of was that Marinette noticed Adrien hadn't come back to the bakery and she wanted to follow him to make sure he made it to his photoshoot safely.

If Marinette did in fact follow him, she was going to find out he was Chat Noir. Nothing about that situation was good. What if she told Adrien's secret to someone else? Sabine knew her daughter would never purposefully do anything to hurt Adrien, but reason wasn't always a love-struck person's strongest attribute.

Or worse yet, what if Marinette tried to help and got hurt?!

The taxi pulled up to the curb and Sabine quickly entered before her husband could have the presence of mind to try and follow her.

"Where to, madam?" A middle-aged man asked as he tapped at a GPS system.

"Just start going," Sabine rushed the driver not wanting Tom to have a chance to stop her. "I'll let you know in a second."

The car lurched forward leaving the bakery. Sabine cursed herself as she looked at her phone. The akuma was rather far and she doubted she had the pocket change needed to pay the driver. She'd have to pay on her phone and, thanks to all her worrying that morning, she was running out of data. She'd have to save what little she had left to download the needed paying app for the drive. No more checking the news.

"Do you think you could take me to the Square Louise-Michel? My daughter's there." Sabine began downloading.

"There's also an akuma there," the driver spoke hesitantly. "I don't really think it's safe to go."

"Please, I have to make sure my daughter and her friend are safe!" Sabine felt tears building behind her eyes.

"Of course," the driver sympathetically said, turning the car in the proper direction.

Sabine tried to stifle soft whimpers as they drove in silence. She watched the streets as she rode hoping to see her daughter walking around, but that never happened. Sabine was growing more worried by the minute. It was hard enough imagining Adrien facing such monsters, but adding the fear for Marinette was almost too much.

Maybe more breathing. Sabine couldn't let her emotions get the better of her.

"Don't worry, madam," the drive spoke up as their destination came into view. "Last I heard, both Ladybug and Chat Noir were here and I bet they've already saved the day."

The driver's words couldn't be any more accurate. The sky became a buzz with little ladybugs zipping everywhere. He sat and watched from the car while Sabine quickly paid digitally and was out of the car in a flash, staring at the daunting staircases standing between her and the sight of the battle.

Sabine was able to scale the first set of stairs to arrive at the lower terrace. She stopped to catch her breath. With the akuma clearly gone, there was no pressing danger of her daughter being hurt anymore, but there was still the possibility that Marinette might discover Adrien's secret. There was no time to waste. If Marinette was there, Sabine had to find her.

Sabine looked up the next set of stairs leading to the upper terrace and to the famous fountain. She couldn't allow herself to slow down, so she ignored the steps and chose to run up the grassy incline to ease her travel to the fountain.

Unsurprisingly, the landmark was completely vacant. That was to be expected after an akuma attack. Sabine didn't see any signs of her daughter and wondered if maybe she had overestimated the distance her daughter could cover in such a short amount of time.

"What was I thinking?" Sabine smacked her forehead lightly. "Marinette couldn't have gotten here on foot; even if she'd taken a bike she wouldn't have gotten here before me in a car."

Sabine then heard voices. They were coming from the landing of the Sacré-Cœur church. Looking up, Sabine could see the city's superheroes bumping fists as they stood on the railing. They were victorious, obviously, and they looked confident with each other.

Sabine swallowed hard at the realization that she stood there completely exposed to the heroes.

It was Ladybug who happened to first notice Sabine gawking up at them. The heroine's whole demeanor seemed to shift upon making eye contact with Sabine as her victorious resolve had disappeared. In one quick motion, the teen girl jumped down and landed beside Sabine. The baker had to stifle a gasp as the heroine's searching eyes judged her silently.

Standing now in front of the displeased superhero, Sabine fully understood why Adrien was so concerned about Ladybug finding out about her. Sabine couldn't say that Ladybug looked mean, but the teen had a guarded expression that was intimidating. Perhaps it was just Sabine's guilt, but it seemed that Ladybug could see right through Sabine's facade and knew she had come to the fountain for a reason other than coincidence.

"What are you doing here, mo-m-ma'ma?" Ladybug stammered placing her hands on her hips.

Sabine didn't know how to answer. She really had no reason to be there, not anything she could explain anyway.

Ladybug was growing impatient waiting for an answer, but it was Chat Noir who broke the silence for them. He must have joined them at some point, but Sabine hadn't realized it due to her focus on the upset heroine.

"It's always great to have fans watch us," he joked, clearly trying to ease the tension. "But maybe next time, just watch the fight on the news, _okay_?"

Sabine knew Chat Noir was probably thinking Sabine had followed out of worry for him. It didn't matter though, Ladybug wasn't getting distracted by his attempts to dismiss the situation.

"You're the baker from Boulangerie Patisserie," Ladybug didn't even seem to notice her earrings beeping or her partner gesturing for her to leave. "You're the one who told me about the akuma hiding in Ms. Beaufort's spa pamphlet, and now you've followed us here. Why are you following akumas around?"

"Totally a coincidence, I'm sure, m'lady," Chat Noir was doing everything he could. "You have to go, you have less than a minute left!"

"I'm not following akumas," Sabine averted her eyes; Sabine couldn't lie to Ladybug. "I was looking out for my daughter; I was just following her here."

Sabine watched Ladybug's expression shift to one of shock. The heroine looked as if she had just been slapped in the face. Sabine didn't know how, but she'd managed to overwhelm the heroine somehow. Ladybug became stiff, a fearful realization blushing over her features. Sabine must have said something that triggered the teenager, but what?

Chat Noir again took sudden control of the moment which Sabine knew she'd have to thank him for later.

Without hesitation, Chat Noir scooped Ladybug up bridal style at the sound of frantic beeping from the heroin's earrings. Sabine didn't know much about the heroes, but she fully understood that the beeping was a sign they would lose their superpowers and suits. Ladybug would transform back shortly just like Chat Noir had done.

With one leap Chat Noir was able to lift himself and his partner back up to the landing above the fountain. He set Ladybug down before turning away from her and glaring down to Sabine.

"Don't look up here!" He called as a flash of red light flashed behind him.

Sabine averted her gaze to her feet. She watched her hands shake at her sides as the heroes mumbled something above her.

"What did I say to upset her so much?" Sabine's heart pounded loudly. She must have done something to jeopardize Chat Noir and Ladybug's safety. What else could have upset the heroine so much?

Sabine wasn't surprised that Chat Noir rejoined her in front of the fountain. She looked up to him and he could see the conflict in her eyes. He smiled awkwardly before addressing the situation.

"You said you followed Mari- um, I mean, your daughter here?" His faltering composure made Sabine feel even more guilty. "Is she really here?"

"Marinette wasn't in the apartment after . . . after Adrien left. I thought she might have followed him," Sabine shifted her weight awkwardly. "I don't know if she might have seen anything."

Chat Noir was still for a moment. He watched the frantic mother try again to reach her daughter on her phone, but still no answer. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Close calls are gonna happen, Mrs. Dupain Cheng," He placed a hand over hers to signal that she should stop panic dialing and then sent a quick glance around to ensure no one had entered the park before continuing. "I'm certain if Marinette did follow me, she didn't see me transform. I got pretty far away from the bakery and I made sure I was alone before I let Plagg out."

"You don't understand," Sabine groaned as she realized she couldn't explain Marinette's near-obsession with the boy. "Marinette, well, she'd never let a close friend leave during a dangerous situation."

"Really?" Chat Noir shouldn't have been so surprised by that; the poor boy really was clueless. "Didn't know she considers me such a close friend, but helping others does sound like Marinette."

Sabine would have found his affectionate pondering endearing if it hadn't been in light of the current situation.

"I never should have followed you," Sabine shook her head. "I risked exposing you to Ladybug. She probably suspects that I know you."

"No, she doesn't," Chat Noir concluded. "She probably just thinks you're another stalker fan right now. We get those from time to time; people who try to follow us home or on patrols. She won't think you're here because I'm Adrien at least."

The boy's words did ease her nerves a little. He was about to speak again when the beeping of his ring caused him to stop. He frowned.

Chat Noir stepped back from the worried mother and removed his staff from his belt.

"Right now, you need to head back home and find Marinette. I can't be late to another photoshoot or else father's going to put heavier restrictions on me again."

"That sounds like too much pressure on a teenager to me, but . . ." Sabine hesitated. "What if Marinette did see you? I mean, I didn't run into her on the way here, but I'm more than certain she would have tried to follow you."

The hero snorted through his nose while thinking. This wasn't ideal, Sabine could tell. No one was supposed to know his identity and now possibly two people knew. Even Sabine knew what had to be done at that point.

"You're going to have to tell Ladybug, aren't you?" Sabine spoke for him already knowing his thoughts.

"When you find out what she knows, can you please message me?" Chat Noir didn't linger a moment more.

Sabine didn't blame him, watching the hero bolt away with the use of his staff. The implications of the conversation were too much for him obviously. Adrien loved being Chat Noir; Sabine had to make sure it remained that way.

Armed with the knowledge that Marinette would have had to walk to the square, Sabine decided the best thing to do would be to walk back to the bakery to see if she ran into her daughter along the way. Every few blocks Sabine phoned her daughter hoping for a response. Marinette never answered, but eventually, Tom called her.

"Did you find her?" He asked the sound of his footsteps echoing through the stairwell. "I checked the apartment again, and you're right she's not here."

"No," Sabine sighed. "And she's not answering her phone either."

"Well, try calling Alya again. I bet she went to the library."

"I hope you're right; I'll call." Sabine hung up and forced her phone as deep into her pocket as possible.

She knew Marinette would never run off without telling her parents. Odds were Marinette had discovered something so shocking she needed time to process it alone.

Sabine tried reasoning how she had missed seeing Marinette as she rounded the corner of the park close to her home. The baker stopped to look up to the top of her home; the balcony leading into her daughter's room completely visible from her position.

Sabine had gone to the roof though. Marinette couldn't have been there. There was no way Marinette could have left the apartment from the roof either. So, where was she?

"Mom?"

Sabine nearly jumped out of her skin hearing herself called from behind her. Sabine hadn't passed anyone in the park, so this person must have suddenly appeared. Turning to face the stranger, Sabine was surprised her daughter was there.

Standing awkwardly gripping her upper left arm, Marinette was watching Sabine with anxious eyes. Had Sabine not known better she would have said Marinette had the same expression as Ladybug did back at the square.

"Marinette!" Sabine rushed to hug her daughter thankful she was safe. "Where were you? Did you see anything? Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm s-sorry, mom," Marinette gently returned the hug before stepping back. "Can we talk out here away from dad for a moment?"

Sabine studied the guarded expression on Marinette's face. The poor girl looked so skittish.

"Yes, that might be best." Sabine glanced around the park to find there was a small group of kids kicking a ball just to the left of them but no one else besides them.

"Please, let's head over to those trees so it's harder for others to see us." Marinette led the way with her shoulders slouched and head lowered.

"I was hoping you might be at the library with Alya by now," Sabine's words fell on deaf ears as Marinette didn't respond. "I guess today had a lot of, unexpected surprises, huh?"

Sabine followed her daughter into the park and stood under the cover of a row of trees. It was nice being in the shade out of the sun, but the light streaming through the trees cast misleading shadows across the teen's face making it hard to tell if Marinette was nervous or angry.

Sabine watched the teen bite her lower lip and pace in a small circle for a moment before standing directly in front of her with a furrowed brow.

"When did you find out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sabine may have overreacted this chapter, but can you blame her. I can't. So I spent forever looking up staircases in Paris for this chapter. I used google maps and tried to "walk" around the Louise-Michel square. It's a pretty place and it had the levels for the characters to be separated from each other. Feel free to google maps through Paris if you don't have anything better to do one afternoon. And Tom is on the outside of everything here. So confused but supportive. 
> 
> And to all my commenters, Thank you! I read all of them and I appreciate the encouragement, constructive criticism, and general excitement! Thanks for kudos and bookmarks too.


	6. Chapter 6

The faint giggles of the children playing ball in the sunshine mixed with the footfalls of the occasional passerby on the other side of the park fence. The sounds of shuffling feet, moving about their day without any hidden words dividing their lives. It was such a comforting sound for them. It was almost mocking the careful steps the mother and daughter were going to have to take.

It wasn't much noise, honestly, but it still shouldn't have been so deafening to Sabine as she watched the searching eyes of her daughter. Though, Sabine almost wished there was more sound. The conversation she was about to have couldn't be overheard by anyone.

But even with the limited contact from others, Marinette acted as if the world may be watching. Her eyes darted to the sides frequently as she waited for the response to her question. Finally, the blue eyes came to rest on Sabine's face pleading for the conversation to hurry up.

Sabine took a breath.

Learning a superhero's secret identity was stressful and scary, sure, but the art of keeping secrets was a talent prized above all skills. Secret identities weren't anything like she had read in books growing up. It didn't feel exhilarating to help hide such intricate information about another person. Sabine felt like her tongue was constantly against her as she fought to bend the truth and find little loopholes. Sabine always felt bad that Adrien was potentially one mistake away from getting hurt. Sabine was certain finding out a hero's identity was more a curse than a _cool_ secret to share among friends.

And to Marinette, Adrien was more than just a friend. He was someone she cared deeply for. Sabine wouldn't pretend she knew how confused or scared Marinette must feel learning her crush was Chat Noir; a fact she never would have learned had Sabine not felt obligated to care for Adrien in the first place.

This was all Sabine's fault, but close-calls were bound to happen; words of wisdom that just didn't console any guilt. While Adrien had made it clear that Ladybug never wanted their secret identities to be shared, Sabine shouldn't allow herself to feel shame for wanting to help Adrien in the only way she knew how.

All that wasn't worth reminiscing on at this moment though.

Marinette had figured out Adrien's secret and she knew Sabine knew it too.

" _When_ did you find out?" Marinette repeated her question in earnest.

Sabine had to assume that when Adrien left the bakery that morning, Marinette somehow had followed him long enough to see him transform. Shocked, Marinette must have come home expecting to confront her mother about it. So when Sabine had left to chase after Marinette, it must have confirmed her daughter's notions.

"At the spa; it honestly happened so fast; we were both in the right place but at the wrong time." Sabine took a seat on a nearby bench as the gravity of the situation twisted her stomach in knots.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marinette joined her mother with equal sadness in her features.

"Because no one's supposed to know," Sabine took her daughter's hand in hers hoping to convey the importance of her words. "You know how important it is to keep a secret and it wasn't my secret to tell. I didn't want to be responsible for anyone finding out."

Marinette scrunched her face thinking about what her mother was saying. Sabine could feel the tension as the informational process was broadcast on her daughter's face. After a moment, Marinette looked up to her mother with such determination. She pulled her purse to her lap and began opening it.

Sabine's attention was jolted from her daughter, however, as the bench they were sitting on shook lightly. The baker glanced down to see a soccer ball had rolled over and bounced against the bench leg. Both mother and daughter jumped at the approach of a young boy chasing after the ball; neither wanting to accidentally be caught talking with him near.

"Sorry 'bout that." The cute little tike grabbed his ball and ran back to his friends.

Sabine held her hand up to Marinette to stop their conversation.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions; it's not every day we find out things like this about our loved ones. But we really can't talk about this here."

Marinette nodded but still looked upset.

"Just promise me you can keep this a secret until we can talk all together later."

"All together? Are you going to tell dad?" Marinette's pounding heart could almost be heard from where Sabine sat. The girl tilted her head and was about to speak again when her mother interrupted her.

"Of course not, no!" Sabine paused as Marinette's phone rang in her bag.

The girl pulled her device out to read the number.

"It's Alya," Marinette groaned. "I totally forgot she's waiting for me at the library."

Marinette didn't seem to want to end the conversation to take the call, but Sabine knew she couldn't continue this discussion without Adrien. Marinette just stared at the phone until the call moved to voicemail.

"Alya's gonna know I'm acting strange," Marinette sighed. "Tikki's told me a hundred times I don't have a very convincing poker face; I have to bail on the project."

Sabine couldn't recall a friend of Marinette's named Tikki, but that wasn't really the issue at the moment. It was true Marinette wouldn't be able to act normal so long as she was worried about Adrien. It was fairly silly to expect her to just continue about the day normally, especially knowing how nosey Ayla could be when Marinette was upset.

"Call Alya from your room and let her know you can't make it today," Sabine gestured for Marinette to stand. "I'll send your father out on some errands so we have privacy to talk."

The teen put on another confused expression before giving a dismissive head shake. Marinette made her way home in rather low spirits mumbling to herself as she went.

Sabine could only imagine what was running through the teen's head. It would be like waking up one day to find out Tom was a superhero. Sabine chuckled at the thought before lifting her phone up again. Getting Marinette to promise to stay silent was the easy part, now it was time for the hard bit.

Sabine sent a quick text to Adrien:

"Marinette knows. Please come over in afternoon. Three of us will talk."

Sabine was surprised when her phone buzzed almost immediately:

"Okay."

That was it. No pun, no encouragement.

If Sabine had been worried about Adrien before, it paled in comparison now. There was no way to know for sure through a text message, but Sabine knew in her heart Adrien was discouraged by that news.

Sabine knew she could trust Marinette, but it wasn't Sabine who had to be convinced. If Ladybug was obligated to take away the superpowers of any hero whose identity was discovered, then Adrien would have no choice but to give up being Chat Noir.

He must have felt devastated. It wasn't his fault he'd been discovered, but he was going to have to pay the consequence for it. Paris might have to pay the consequence for it. . . She had meant to help him; she wanted to be there to support him.

There was also no way to spare Marinette's feelings either. Whether the teen girl took this in stride or was upset for days, the way Marinette saw Adrien would never be the same. This whole situation had gotten so complicated and all because of Sabine's bleeding heart.

On the flip side, would Adrien blame either Sabine or Marinette if he lost his powers? Hopefully not, but Sabine didn't really have control over Ladybug's final decision.

While short, the walk home was busied with breathing exercises and repeating to herself, "We can handle this."

Sabine entered the bakery to see her husband lecturing their daughter on leaving without permission. Sabine had totally forgotten that Tom might have been worrying at home.

"It's very unlike you to just run off, Marinette." He wasn't yelling, that was never his style of parenting, but his disappointment wasn't what Marinette needed to hear in that moment. "Your mother and I were so scared. There was an akuma alert, didn't you know that?"

"Sorry, dad," Marinette was avoiding eye contact with both her parents.

"It's fine, Tom, I've talked to her" Sabine stepped in for her daughter. "She's heading up to let Alya know they won't be studying today."

Tom nodded and watched Marinette go.

"I can't believe she would just run off like that," Tom turned to his wife. "What happened?"

"She, she followed Adrien to make sure he was safe," Sabine didn't have to lie to her husband about that at least. "He wanted to go to his job and; well, her intentions were good."

"Good intentions, huh?" Tom grinned, ribbing his wife slightly.

"Tom, stop." Sabine wanted to laugh at the light teasing, but her concern was hampering her attitude. "For such bad humor, I think I'll send you out to do the shopping today."

Tom wasn't smiling anymore. Sabine knew he hated buying the store's odds and ends, but she couldn't think of any other way to get him out of the bakery for a little while.

"You're so much better at it though." He tried to reason only to get a stubborn head shake.

"We have a special order for next week," Sabine moved to the registrar and pulled out the custom order she'd taken the day before. "This gentleman has ordered over 300 cookies and he wants at least 100 to be gluten-free. I want to use almond flour for his order but there's no time to get it delivered."

"But you always get these kinds of things," Tom protested as he hung up his apron and moved toward the door. "If I didn't know better I'd say you're just trying to get me out of the house."

"Is it working?" Sabine placed her fist on her hips and gave her husband a knowing look as he laughed in response.

"All you had to say is she's having boy trouble; I'd understand," Tom raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen with Adrien?"

"Nothing like _that_ ; she and I just need to talk alone." Sabine waved as her husband took the hint to leave. "Have fun getting the flour, Tom."

The door closed behind Tom as he left and Sabine checked to make sure the bakery's closed sign was placed in the window. Sales were going to be low that day, but she'd worry about that later. Right now she needed to focus on how to guide her and Marinette's conversation about Chat Noir.

Sabine was about to head back upstairs when the door to the bakery opened again with Tom peeking in sheepishly.

"So, Adrien might still come for dinner sometime then, right?"

"The Flour, Tom!" Sabine pretended to yell at her husband as he stumbled out the door.

Sabine loved her husband, but sometimes he could be such a silly handful. She loved that about him. It made having to keep these kinds of secrets from him harder though. Sabine wished she could have been able to share this with her best friend, but she knew she couldn't betray a hero of Paris like that. Sabine knew Tom would understand her reasons had he known them. That knowledge didn't make it feel any better sadly.

Sabine sighed as she made her way back up to the apartment.

Unlike earlier, Sabine was greeted by the sounds of a pacing teenager upstairs. It was comforting to know Marinette was, in fact, there. The steps started from Marinette's bedroom door hatch and quickly moved to the far side of her bedroom then back. Sabine could imagine exactly where her daughter stood based on the noise.

Judging by the speed, Sabine could tell Marinette was more stressed out than usual. That wasn't a good thing. If Marinette was still on the phone with Alya there was a real chance she might let it slip that she saw Adrien transform that day. Sabine couldn't let that happen.

Sabine climbed the steps to her daughter's room and placed an ear to the door. She knew it was wrong to not announce her presence, but she wanted to hear what Marinette had already said to Alya before interrupting the natural flow of the conversation.

It was clear Marinette was talking, rather quickly too. However, the pauses expected to happen during a phone conversation never came. Instead, there seemed to be another person in the room with a higher-pitched voice that was equally as excited as Marinette's.

Now it was possible Marinette had her phone on speaker, but would it really be loud enough for Sabine to hear through the door?

Sabine slowly placed her hand on the hatch and raised the door slightly. She just wanted to peek, not interrupt the conversation with Alya. Sabine could see her daughter near racing back and forth. Oddly, Marinette wasn't holding her phone at all. Instead, Marinette was focusing her attention on her desk gesticulating wildly as if the world were coming to an end.

At first, Sabine assumed the phone was on the desk, but the more Sabine watched Marinette's reactions the less she was convinced the teen was talking to a screen. Being so low to the floor, Sabine couldn't see the cell or the desktop at all.

"You're overreacting, Marinette," the high voice spoke. "You aren't sure what your mother knows. She didn't admit to anything."

"Why else would she have gone to the spa, Tikki?" Marinette growled banging a fist against her forehead.

Tikki? That was the friend Marinette had mentioned at the park.

Sabine was surprised Marinette was talking to this new friend over Alya, but that wasn't the chief concern at the moment.

"Maybe your mother was just going to the spa for a little pamper time." The voice offered to which the teen girl snorted.

"She specifically helped Ladybug find the akuma. Why would mom lie about being with Adrien like that? A-and she was at the Square Louise-Michel. She's following me because she's worried about me; just like she said at the park." Marinette paced a bit more before collapsing onto her lounge chair. "There's no other explanation, Tikki; mom knows it's me!"

She wasn't certain exactly what Marinette was talking about, but Sabine had a feeling Marinette wasn't talking about Adrien being Chat Noir. The mention of the spa trip again brought the memory of Marinette asking Sabine about it that morning during the thunderstorm. Marinette had been persistent about the fact Sabine was at the spa during the akuma attack. Why? Shouldn't the teen be more focused on having discovered Adrien's secret?

Whatever was being discussed, it was time for Sabine to intervene. The mother was about to push the door further open when something caught her eye and stopped her.

What Sabine had assumed was Marinette's phone began floating off the desk and toward the girl. Sabine knew her eyesight wasn't as sharp as it had been in her youth, but not even old age could have tricked her sight that badly. Phones couldn't float! The red object wasn't shaped like a phone either, in fact, it was shaped like another floating anomaly Sabine had only recently become accustomed to: a kwami.

The little red creature floated over to Marinette with an encouraging smile and uplifting words.

"Have more faith, Marinette!" The creature who Sabine had to assume was Tikki was talking directly to the girl. There was no mistaking it; Marinette was aware kwami existed. Did that mean . . ?

"Thank you, Tikki," Marinette sat up and scooped the tiny creature up in her hand and rubbed her nose against its cheek. "I don't want to lose you, Tikki."

"And I don't want to lose you, my Ladybug."

Sabine felt her blood freeze in her body at the creature's word: my Ladybug. It was as if every hair on Sabine's body was standing on end; her mind completely blank.

"Once you talk with your mother I'm sure you'll find this was all some kind of misunderstanding." The creature continued.

"I can't give up being Ladybug, Tikki," Marinette laid back down and sighed. "If mom has found out, I'll have to-"

"Every problem has a solution, Marinette. You always find one!"

Sabine slowly closed the door and went to the kitchen. She needed a tea; two teas, make it three.

The kettle was overfilled and hastily plopped on the stovetop. The wrong burner was turned on and the water just sat there. Every tea box was pulled from the cupboard and eventually three different tea bags were selected to all seep in one mug of cold water.

Sabine stood in the kitchen holding a mug of blended smells unable to distract her mind, but also unable to focus it.

She sipped the room temperature water not even noticing the weak disarray of flavors as her thoughts came screaming at her that she had just made the worst discovery at the worst possible time.

Marinette, her daughter, was and always had been the resident superhero of Paris; leading defense against the unrelenting attacks of Hawkmoth and target of perpetual threat and harm. Marinette was Ladybug.

There was another sip of tea before a sharp inhale at the sound of more footsteps upstairs.

After having been so worried about Adrien and whether he had to tell Ladybug . . . wait, was Sabine still worried about that?

Marinette Was Ladybug!

Sabine nearly dropped the mug she was holding as she began to breathe heavily. Her thoughts felt like they were sifting through a moist fog in her head. Nothing was making sense and her fear was overwhelming.

The idea that her daughter could be a superhero . . . it wasn't imaginable and yet it was true.

Sabine tightened her grip on her mug as she quickly traveled to the bakery. She wasn't ready to face her daughter yet. What could she say?

Was Marinette going to be mad Sabine found out?

Adrien had made it clear; superheroes had to give up their miraculous if they were discovered. While it was possible to dodge the rules with Chat Noir, Sabine knew it was unlikely Ladybug would do the same. If Marinette was going to do the right thing, she'd almost immediately feel obligated to give up being Ladybug. But wouldn't that be what any loving parent would want? Sabine couldn't honestly want her daughter to be a superhero, could she?

"She could be hurt," Sabine felt tears forming in her eyes as she stumbled to the register stool to sit and think. "My baby can't be Ladybug."

Sabine placed her free hand over her mouth and tried to push the scary images of akuma fights from her head, but the nagging feeling wouldn't subside.

"I should want her to stop," Sabine fought the pressure building behind her eyes feeling her knuckles tingling from how hard she was gripping her tea. "How didn't I know?" Sabine dropped her mug onto the countertop as she once more reached for her phone and thumbed open her photo album.

Sabine looked at picture after picture of her daughter quickly navigating over to a news website to compare the heroine to the teen girl. Knowing now what she did, Sabine could kick herself for not noticing the similarity.

It wasn't just the physical attributes, but Ladybug's creativity and focus during a fight. It was the way Ladybug always supported charity events and was willing to help anyone at any time. Her care for victims after they were rescued and Ladybug's mannerisms. Sabine suddenly could see it all. It was Marinette's smile; Marinette's compassion; Marinette's determination.

Everything that made Ladybug the hero of Paris: it was Marinette.

A message appearing on Sabine's phone snapped her out of her search. Her phone had finally hit its data limit. Sabine placed the phone down having already seen enough to compare the truth.

"Marinette is Ladybug," the words felt like rocks dropping out of her mouth. "My daughter; she _is_ Ladybug."

There was a tentative knock on the bakery door causing Sabine's head to jerk up at the sound. Even though she knew he was coming, Sabine was taken off guard at the sight of Adrien entering the shop. She could feel her tears finally run down her face as she watched the model's expression shift from one of apprehension to concern.

There was no way Adrien hadn't noticed the distress in her features just like she couldn't ignore the angst he was trying to hide behind rehearsed behaviors. They were both torn up by the discoveries made around them and their empathy for each other was evenly matched in that regard.

He didn't even bother closing the door as he rushed to wrap an arm around her shoulders looking her over for any sign of pain.

"Mrs. Dupain Cheng, are you okay?" He was so worried; Sabine didn't know how to make him not worry! "Please tell me what's going on?"

Where was Sabine supposed to start? Marinette was Ladybug and this wasn't how this should be happening! Sabine looked to Adrien at a loss for words. He was so worried about her when she should have been strong for him at that moment. She could see the anxiety he'd been carrying probably since her text wearing on him.

Adrien's gaze shifted from her back to the front door as his expression changed drastically.

"Mrs. Dupain Cheng, watch out!"

The urgency of Adrien's voice pulled Sabine from her thoughts immediately. Looking up she could see what had startled him so.

Fluttering through the bakery door was a small, unassuming purple butterfly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your kind words. I rewrote this chapter several times. I just have so many ideas and I wasn't certain which direction I really wanted to go in. I even wrote an entire chapter 7 thrown out and am now rewriting. 
> 
> Technically the next chapter is the last. Sabine's guilt and fear have reached their peak and it's time to face the secrets head on! Also, I just have to add: writing an emotional story in a universe where emotions turn you into a villain is fun. Like, there was no way Sabine could have avoided Hawky forever. I originally didn't have this as an ending at all, but I just couldn't resist!


	7. Chapter 7

It was incredible how quiet both the bakery and Sabine's mind had become. The only noise she could understand was the flapping of the butterfly's wings as it advanced on her person. It was almost like watching a slow-motion replay as the world around Sabine melted away and her thoughts narrowed in on her fear. Worry drifting through the air and listlessly tossing all good intentions Sabine had out the window.

There was no mistaking it: Hawkmoth had sent the tiny nuisance to claim its next victim as Sabine.

Sabine's anxiety was at such a high level even her fingertips buzzed. Not knowing what else to do, Sabine picked up the mug of tea and prepared to hurl it in the direction of the insect hoping to knock it out of the air. Rearing her arm back, she was surprised when Adrien's hand latched onto the mug before she could throw it.

"It can't touch anything of yours," Adrien warned. "You have to calm down!"

The movement of the creature seemed to speed up faster than the baker could process. Sabine didn't even have time to fully understand what was happening before Adrien's free hand pushed her back. She released her hold on the mug and toppled from the stool she'd been sitting on landing on the ground with a hard thud.

The butterfly seized the opportunity and swooped in to land on the mug, slowly melding with it until the ceramic had become a sinister black.

Sabine winced in pain before looking back up to the youth who just spared her akumatization. The unmistakable purple wings outline poor Adrien's eyes and his face contorted to one of stark pain and confusion.

"Adrien! No!" Sabine got to her feet as panic washed over her. "Please, I'm sorry, I don't want this to happen to you!"

Sabine had only the faintest memory of what it had been like to hear the words of that madman rattle inside her head. It was isolating, a feeling Sabine knew Adrien wouldn't appreciate. Hawkmoth would take an emotion and speak about it with such grandeur it was hard to imagine any other feeling had ever existed before. Hawkmoth was digging deep into Adrien's emotional landscape seeking any weakness he could exploit; it was Sabine's lack of control that was to blame.

For Adrien's part, he needed to be commended for his resistance. He shook his head several times, though Sabine knew that wouldn't be effective in shutting out Hawkmoth's voice.

"Get His Ring!" It was Plagg's voice that broke the guilt-riddled haze clouding Sabine's thoughts. The small creature was beside her head pointing and speaking entirely too fast. "He can't get akumatized with his miraculous or else Hawkmoth will get it."

Her eyes drifted to the silver ring on Adrien's right hand. She hadn't really noticed it before, but that must have been his miraculous. It felt wrong thinking about taking that away from Chat Noir, but under the circumstances, Sabine felt it wise to follow Plagg's instructions.

Sabine tentatively reached for the ring, maneuvering the item off Adrien's hand with the utmost care and reverence. Adrien was gritting his teeth before presumably speaking to Hawkmoth who must have been able to speak to Adrien from wherever he was.

"I'm not upset about hiding anything!"

"You've got to talk him down" Plagg set his eyes squarely on Sabine, reasoning over whatever it was Adrien was hearing in his head. "He feels bad about his identity being discovered. If Hawkmoth stays in his head too long, he'll figure out what it is Adrien's been hiding."

Sabine wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't really qualified to speak into Adrien's situation. Sure she knew he felt bad, but there was still so much about him she didn't know. What comfort could she give when it had been her missteps that lead to this outcome to begin with?

"I can't say anything to him," Sabine felt like sobbing. "It's my fault he feels this!"

In a huff of disapproval, Plagg positioned himself directly in front of Sabine focusing her attention fully on him.

"You humans gotta get over yourself!" Plagg was clearly angry, but his concern was present in his words. "Do you honestly believe you or Adrien are to blame for all the horrible things in Paris! Give credit where credit's due: Hawkmoth did this, and that was only because he's misusing a miraculous! Not you!"

Sabine blinked back his words as she thought for a moment. While Plagg's message had been rather condescending, there was a powerful truth to it. Discovering Adrien's secret truly wasn't her fault. In fact, Paris requiring superheroes at all was the doing of only one person: Hawkmoth. Every horrible feeling and consequence being laid on anyone in Paris was all his doing and thus wasn't something anyone should feel guilty about. Every Parisian should be free to feel their feelings and explore their pain without being manipulated.

"Adrien, this isn't your fault!" Sabine handed the miraculous to Plagg assuming he'd know better what to do with it at this point. "You've done nothing wrong."

Sabine stood before Adrien and placed a hand gently on his cheek. The boy looked up. At first, Sabine couldn't be sure Adrien knew she was there for him, but slowly she watched his pain ease at the acknowledgment of her being there. Seeing the effect of her presence on Adrien, Sabine knew he wouldn't face this alone.

In one swift motion, Sabine took hold of the infected mug and allowed the akuma to speak openly to her mind. She was only vaguely aware of Plagg fleeing the room as her surroundings seemed to fade and her mental concentration intensified.

Sabine could feel the akuma flaunt openly all her fears for both her daughter and the boy in front of her. It was all she could think about until she felt Adrien's seep into her thoughts. His guilt over failing Paris and the one he loved was palpable. Sabine knew he was upset about his secret being discovered, but she couldn't dwell on it as a third emotion reared its ugly head: Hawkmoth's desires.

"There's nothing like the fear of a parent," that voice; Sabine knew immediately the thoughts she was having belonged to Hawkmoth. "But I can tell you're not with your son; so I presume he's not the child you're trying to protect here. I can help you both get what you want."

"Yes, my fears are strong," Sabine could feel her mouth moving, but it almost felt like she'd lost touch with her own body. "But a parent's love is far greater, Hawkmoth."

"I don't doubt it."

Oddly enough, Sabine fully understood the intention behind the villain's words. While she dreaded the possibility of Hawkmoth having children of his own, somehow she knew Hawkmoth spoke from experience. It seemed the open connection between them allowed for Hawkmoth's emotions to be just as readable as her own, though he was keeping a tight rein on them. Sabine needed to do likewise, guarding her charges with a renewed sense of purpose.

As the villain continued, Sabine narrowed her focus to protecting at all costs.

"You don't just want to save your child, but you want to keep them from this boy's secret too. Curious."

"Let Adrien go." Sabine didn't want to hear what Hawkmoth had to say; Adrien didn't deserve to hear it either.

There was a calculated pause before Hawkmoth spoke again with a motivation dripping in dark satisfaction. He was happy about something, but Sabine couldn't pin it down.

"I wasn't after someone feeling guilty, but it's helpful to know his little secrets are linked to your protective instincts."

Entangled in emotional limbo, Sabine's empathy for Adrien doubled. He was feeling horrible and being trapped with Hawkmoth couldn't have been helping. She knew he bore a lot of pressure not just from being a superhero, but from having to hide his identity all the time. He didn't get support from home, he wasn't allowed to seek much solace in friends, and he was constantly rejected by his partner. In the midst of all Adrien's emotion hovered a dark kind of loneliness left by the absence of someone and it made Sabine feel helpless.

It felt awful, and when mixed with her own worry about discovering the identities of Paris' heroes, Sabine didn't have to imagine how low this experience had actually brought Adrien. The boy was barely holding on.

She couldn't let these feelings break her though. And she wouldn't allow it to break Adrien either.

"We have nothing to feel guilty about. We may feel that way sometimes, but these horrible emotions are your doing, Hawkmoth. This guilt is all yours! Adrien isn't in the wrong for his feelings and neither am I for wanting to keep them safe. We are _not_ responsible for you."

In an instant, Sabine could feel her connection with Adrien snap. His emotions were completely removed. Sabine could only hope that meant Adrien was able to release the mug and move away from the situation. But that meant,

She was alone with Hawkmoth.

"I know he's not your son; your secret is to protect someone else."

"I won't help you!"

"Protectrice, I will give you the power to protect everyone you love in exchange for-"

"I. am. not. helping. you." Sabine mentally took a breath as she eased her anger and fear to the back of her mind. "You want to manipulate feelings, well, this guilt is all yours. You can keep it."

It was the sound of the mug shattering across the floor that brought Sabine back from the realm of her thoughts; the bakery and the world around her coming back into focus. Her sight dropped to see her tea mug broken and a frantic butterfly escaping the shards only to be quickly encased in a familiar red yo-yo.

"No more evil-doing for you little akuma!" Ladybug was standing at the door of the bakery pulling back her weapon to release a purified butterfly.

Sabine just gawked at the heroine. Ladybug seemed so calm and in control as she completed the action that had become all too routine for her. The only difference this time was there was no lucky charm and thus Sabine's mug had little hope of being fixed.

Sabine was also vaguely aware of Adrien standing in the room, but she couldn't move her eyes away from the heroine as Ladybug stepped forward to place a hand on Sabine's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug's words seemed hesitant as the girl's eyes drifted across Sabine's face.

"Yes," Sabine breathed. "I'm going to be okay."

Ladybug nodded, but her eyes still held a hint of apprehension. Sabine's heart nearly skipped a beat at the thought of what might be going through Ladybug's mind; what was going through Marinette's mind.

Sabine couldn't collect her thoughts fast enough before Ladybug moved her focus to the boy standing rather stiffly against the front counter.

"A-and you? Are you okay?" Ladybug's breathy response would have been an obvious giveaway to her conflicting feelings about addressing Adrien had the boy not also been doing everything in his power to not hold direct eye contact with the heroine.

"Yes, I'm fine," He finally found his smile and focused on the current moment. "Thank you for coming when you did."

"Lucky for us a little kitty told me I should be here," Ladybug looked pensive before smiling again.

The whole moment seemed surreal to Sabine. The immediate threat of the akuma was gone, but her fears hadn't completely subsided. Sabine watched the pleasant exchange between the unknowing partners drawing a blank on how to proceed forward knowing what she did.

"It was no big deal," Ladybug's eyes shifted momentarily to Sabine before locking with Adrien again. "Just in the right place at the wrong time."

"Well, at least one of our city's superheroes is always on guard." Adrien's comment could have been brushed off as small talk had Sabine not known better. Adrien was nervously digging the fingers of his right hand around the countertop.

"Something like that," Ladybug waved quickly. "I should probably get going."

"Wait!" Adrien lifted a hand, halting Ladybug; he shifted his hands to run his fingers over his missing ring. "I'm sorry."

Ladybug didn't visually respond, but Sabine knew that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Please don't," she hesitated to take a step closer to him, but finally closed the distance to place a calming hand over his assumed nervous gesture. "You never have to be ashamed of your feelings."

The two stayed lost in the light contact for what must have felt like ages to them. It was almost sad to witness, Sabine concluded. They had no idea who they were to each other, and so long as Hawkmoth remained in control of his miraculous they never would.

Ladybug didn't linger a moment longer. She bolted out the door extending her yo-yo with a speed Sabine had never seen her use before.

While Adrien wouldn't know, Sabine knew the heroine wasn't leaving them at all. Instead of focusing on that, Sabine went to stand near Adrien.

"I'm sorry," Sabine felt her voice crack. "I promised I wouldn't let my emotion get the better of me and-"

"Thank you." Adrien hugged her. In a swift motion, he had collapsed his head onto her shoulder and let out a weak whimper, the tension of his emotions shaking his whole person as he just shivered there in her embrace. Sabine quickly wrapped her arms around the boy and stifled her own desire to cry.

"I don't want to lose her; I don't want to hurt her." Adrien calmed slightly. "If I were akumatized-"

"But you weren't and you won't," Sabine rubbed his back slowly. "You felt bad but you resisted Hawkmoth. You need to be proud of yourself, Adrien. You're so much stronger than you let yourself believe. Ladybug is beyond lucky to have you as a partner."

In fact, Sabine could imagine no one better.

"She's right, kid," Plagg was back, though Sabine couldn't tell from where. The small kitten was holding his miraculous out eagerly waiting for Adrien to take it back. "I watched you, and I have to say your new friendship here was quite helpful."

Adrien finally stepped back and both Plagg and Sabine ignored the red tint to his eyes as he hesitantly took back his ring.

"Hawkmoth was after me, however," Sabine finally added, all eyes shifting to her. "I was overthinking and I wouldn't blame you for being angry with me."

To her surprise, Adrien laughed. A few lingering tears dropped from his eyes as he struggled to wipe them away.

"I couldn't be angry with you!" He slid his ring back into position and opened his outer shirt to allow Plagg to slip back into his inner pocket. "You were just worried about me; I guess I feel more grateful than anything."

"I guess I'm worried for you _and_ Ladybug, to be honest," Sabine was encouraged by his laughter and sudden mirth. "I told you I'd never want to be the reason either of you has to stop being heroes, and I guess I feared . . . I fear I partly want you to stop for your own safety, but I know Paris won't be safe if that happened."

"Makes sense," Adrien blew air through his lips in thought. "I guess it's hard not to worry."

"That's an understatement," Sabine laughed before sobering. "I just care so much about both of you."

"You know," Adrien huffed. "If it was just you that knew, I'd actually still feel fine keeping this secret."

Sabine could tell he was being honest. Even with the near akumatization, she knew he completely trusted her with his secret which was an honor she wouldn't take lightly. It was the best and worst news she'd heard all day. The truth most likely was that Marinette didn't know and there was a way to work it out where both teens could stay heroes should Sabine allow it.

The _right_ thing to do would be to tell Marinette both she and her partner's identities had been compromised and that they no longer could safely keep their miraculous. Sabine felt her whole chest tighten at that reality.

"But since Marinette knows, and I can't really justify her being in danger," Adrien mused, breaking Sabine from her thoughts. "Where is she? Where's Marinette?"

"I'm here," a voice trailed in from the stairwell as if summoned by Adrien's words alone. She froze as she saw the two.

Sabine knew full well Marinette was aware of the recent akuma present in the room, but seeing as she was supposed to be just a normal teenager, Marinette was going to try and act ignorant.

"Mom, are you okay? What happened."

Sabine wasn't certain what the right answer was. Is this how Ladybug and Chat Noir were meant to find out about each other? It was Sabine's obligation to keep them safe, right? Sabine was going to have to end the careers of Paris' sole guardians.

But, Paris wouldn't make it if either Ladybug or Chat Noir were ever to leave; no matter how Sabine felt about it.

"I'm fine, really," Sabine managed to choke out as she fought her nerves. "I'm not hurt."

"Let me grab you a drink," Adrien pointed to the back kitchen. "May I?" He didn't wait for an answer obviously just needing a moment to collect his thoughts.

Marinette lingered with a very anxious face and a slight frown.

"Mom, why does Adrien keep coming here?" Marinette's eyes suddenly grew wide. "D-did he see me at the spa too? Does he know?"

"About that," Sabine swallowed hard. "I don't think we're; I think you may be . . . well, I-I need to explain . . ."

Sabine could see the terror in her daughter's eyes. What could she say? Marinette already knew she hadn't actually been hiding with Adrien during the spa events. It was a logical conclusion to draw that maybe both Sabine and Adrien learned the girl's secret considering what Ladybug had just seen in the bakery.

Before Sabine could think of a proper answer, Adrien came back and extended a glass to Sabine. Marinette clammed up but kept a wary eye on the boy beside her.

Sabine placed the glass to her lips just to have a reason to silently think. She watched the two nervous youths in front of her. Both thinking the other had discovered the alter-ego of the other. Both with pleading eyes that there might be some way out of their situation. It was clear to Sabine that neither really wanted the other to know, but what could she do. Neither was ready to give up their double life.

"Well," Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to break the silence. "I guess since you know-"

Sabine felt her heart stop. She had texted Adrien that Marinette knew already! He didn't know she didn't know, and Sabine couldn't just blurt that out. Sabine was completely panicked. It made no sense but she wanted to stop them from finding out. It was wrong, but her heart couldn't do what was _right._

"Marinette found out about the spa trip you planned for her!"

The tension in the bakery could have been cut with a knife; both youth were completely taken off guard by Sabine's outburst and, honestly, so was she. Interrupting Adrien mid-sentence wasn't something the calm bakery would have normally done, but the situation merited some level of spontaneity. The absurdity of the statement got Adrien to quiet down at least and it had given Marinette reason to pause.

"That's what she had discovered," Sabine lied, but it was the only thing she could think of. "Marinette, I didn't mean for you to find out this way; I was hoping to not ruin his surprise like this."

Sabine took another quick sip of water from the glass she'd been given as she watched her daughter's face blanch and Adrien tilt his head in confusion. Sabine swallowed hard and regained control over the conversation.

"You see, Adrien and I met at the spa and were trying to set up an appointment for you Marinette, right, Adrien?"

Adrien looked to Marinette for a moment before slowly smiling and chuckling nervously. Sabine couldn't tell if he was picking up on the hint that she was trying to drop. There was no way to openly tell him Marinette hadn't discovered anything about him.

Adrien remained silent however and simply nodded waiting for whatever Sabine might say next.

"Well, we were attacked before we could finish your reservations. Adrien's been coming over to help me finish that. But then you followed him this morning and I thought . . . " Sabine wasn't a good liar and she felt awful about ruining her own surprise. "I thought you were following Adrien during that akuma attack."

Marinette frowned with an obvious hint of guilt in her expressions. As Sabine watched her daughter's reaction she remembered that Marinette was going to have to lie at that moment as well. If Sabine didn't admit she knew about her daughter's secret identity, Marinette would have no choice but to continue hiding it.

Every time Marinette needed an excuse to become Ladybug, she would be lying. Sabine wasn't mad at Marinette; having to make up a story now was showing Sabine just how hard being a superhero must have been. But the idea that her relationship with her daughter was one built on lies was agonizing.

Adrien then cleared his throat, moving all attention back to him.

"We thought you must have followed me. I came by to pick up the money to pay for your trip and thought you might have followed me to the spa. I didn't want you to know I was helping set this up for you."

Had Sabine not known the boy was Chat Noir, she would have believed what he was saying. Adrien was a natural at telling stories, but maybe it came with experience from being a model. Regardless, Marinette believed him.

Sabine could breathe a sigh of relief. The boy pulled out his phone to show Marinette confirmed spa dates for both her and Alya along with a separate day for her and Sabine.

"I hope you don't mind if I tag along." Adrien glanced back to Sabine with a genuine smile.

Sabine couldn't believe how close a call that was. Lucky for her, Adrien had been quick on the uptake and his secret was safe. Little did he know just how safe though.

Marinette was completely flustered, however. She hadn't stopped blushing and was trying so hard to shake her emotions to focus on the new information she'd been presented.

"So at the park," Marinette gripped her upper arm as she faced her mother. "You were worried that I found out about a spa trip and nothing else?"

"Yes; I'm sorry you won't be surprised on your birthday." Sabine quickly remembered the moment she had with Ladybug at the spa and the square. "I shouldn't have tried to follow you when you left either. I got so lost, I couldn't remember my way back without a driver."

Sabine could brush off the square incident easily enough, but she'd have to craft a much better lie for the akuma Ladybug just moments ago defeated. But for now, the crisis was averted.

"So, you were planning a spa trip with my mom, for me?" Marinette watched Adrien's pleasant grin, him looking comfortable confirming all the details of Marinette's upcoming trip.

Sabine slowly knelt to gather the pieces of the broken mug hoping to give the illusion she was giving them privacy. Sabine carried the broken shards back to the kitchen and dropped them in a nearby trashcan before moving back to the door frame.

She watched the two muddle around the details of a half-truth. Her ears felt hot and her throat still tight, but she was beginning to relax now that the potential disaster was avoided. Marinette would be plenty distracted by the idea of her crush planning a surprise birthday gift and Adrien would be relieved Marinette hadn't actually discovered he was Chat Noir. The loose ends Sabine would have to tie off later.

Marinette would always know about that near akuma attack, but she'd never been able to address it. Sabine could at least count on that. However, there was bound to be some kind of fallout from the current situation. Whatever that was, hopefully, it didn't guilt Adrien into thinking he needed to tell Ladybug about his revealed identity.

"Of course I wanted to help," Adrien beamed. "I mean, you're one of my close friends too; I'm looking forward to spending the day with you."

Sabine smiled at the whimsically happy expression her daughter had and at just how excited Adrien was to tell her he was looking forward to a trip with her. They seemed so normal. A girl inwardly squealing at the idea of spending a day with her crush and an enthusiastic friend eager to have a good day. They looked truly happy and carefree.

"Adrien, you really didn't have to," Marinette was stumbling over her words more than usual. "Wow, like, I really . . .Thank you!"

Sabine couldn't believe that standing in front of her was Ladybug and Chat Noir giggling about a silly spa trip that paled in comparison to the epic battles they'd shared on a daily basis.

The city's superheroes weren't just warriors, they were symbols for Paris. Thousands of people looked up to them and trusted them with their lives. There was no lack to the responsibility Marinette and Adrien shouldered on a daily basis, and yet the two wanted nothing more than a day off with friends.

It seemed almost unreal.

And they had no idea.

Looking at them now, Sabine couldn't deny the two were meant to have their miraculous and were meant to save Paris.

No matter what selfish fear Sabine held for her daughter, it didn't compare to the needs of Paris. Whether Sabine felt comfortable with it or not, she had to support Marinette being Ladybug as much as she supported Adrien, and that was best done by not revealing the truth at that time.

Nothing about Sabine's relationships with either child would ever be easy again. She'd have to watch her steps around them, providing the encouragement they needed while at the same time maintaining the lies.

The awkward moment between the three of them was broken by the sound of Adrien's cell phone ringing. Sabine stifled her panic at the realization that it was just a phone call and not an akuma alert. Would she ever be comfortable around a phone again?

"Hello, yes, Nathalie?" Adrien straightened up despite being out of sight of his caller. "I'm, uh, almost at my fencing class, yes."

Marinette watched him slouching at the realization he'd be leaving soon.

Adrien hung up the phone and directed his attention back to Marinette.

"I can't wait to hang out with you more," Adrien moved toward the door, never removing his eyes from the girl. "I'm just glad this idea turned out to be such a good one. See ya."

"S-see ya." As he left, Marinette quickly turned back to face her mother, face a stark red. "This whole time, you've been planning spa trips for me and Adrien?!"

Sabine had to fight the urge to giggle. Marinette must have so many questions about the actions of the other two. No doubt Marinette's crush on Adrien was making things hard for her to process anything that had happened that afternoon.

"As I said before," Sabine grinned, not caring how flippant she sounded. "These were not my secrets to share, but since you're so nosey."

"I'm not nosey! I thought, gah!" Marinette smacked her fist against her head lightly again.

"What did you think?" Sabine smirked, taking a seat at the counter to watch her daughter try to piece together a rather disjointed story.

"I think this all was a misunderstanding," Marinette blushed a bit before smiling. "But then why were you and Adrien so upset? When I arrived, like, when I came down the stairs, it was almost like you two were, really upset."

Sabine figured Marinette would seek answers about the akuma. Sabine wasn't certain how to manipulate the facts, but seeing as both children were actually the heroes of Paris, she owed them any explanation should to fabricate.

"I think Adrien's a little stressed," Sabine rested her head on her hands. "While at the spa, Adrien's father called and didn't seem to care about the fact he'd been attacked at all. I didn't tell you about Adrien getting hurt because I knew you'd be upset, but well, I was upset that he seemed so down without his father's support."

Marinette glanced to the floor shifting her weight uncomfortably.

"I felt so bad for him," Sabine continued. "I'm guessing you know how strict his father is?"

"Yeah, Mr. Agreste doesn't let Adrien do much of anything. He's kind of distant from Adrien ever since," Marinette paused for a moment debating continuing the conversation. "Well, Adrien's mother went 'missing' some time ago. Adrien doesn't really know what happened to her according to Nino, but we suspect she got very sick and Mr. Agreste doesn't tell Adrien that she's probably . . . you know."

Sabine lifted a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sure Adrien's put the pieces together, though." Marinette finished.

"I had no idea," Sabine sighed. "No wonder he's so lonely . . ." Sabine stiffened her expression.

Adrien wasn't just distant from his father, there was a cavern there. To lose a parent would be an awful experience on its own, but to never be able to talk about it with anyone.

Sabine locked eyes with her daughter. There were a lot of feelings Sabine felt then. She wanted to protect her daughter from Hawkmoth while at the same time cheer on Ladybug to finally lock that madman away so Parisians could be safe to express their pain again.

One thing was sure though, Marinette cared so much for Adrien, and Chat Noir cared so much about Ladybug.

"Well, he's got a support system in us." Sabine declared. "He really cherishes your friendship, Marinette."

"I didn't know he was that upset about, you know." Marinette frowned.

"It makes sense in hindsight now why he wanted to plan a mother-daughter trip to the spa for us. He must really miss her, but it's so sweet of him to try to do things like that for his friends."

"Adrien's more than just sweet," the girl blushed lightly, taking a nervous posture. "I can't believe he planned a spa trip with me."

"Just focus on being a good friend; I think you'd be really good for him." Sabine smiled watching the teen redden.

"Mom, stop! You sound like dad!" Marinette covered her face and began stomping toward the stairs.

"I really like him; we're going to keep inviting him over for dinner!" Sabine laughed at the aggravated rants of her daughter as she groaned upstairs. "You're already partners anyway." Sabine giggled to herself as she rose to make another proper cup of tea.

She could just feel it, she was going to need a lot more tea and maybe an unlimited phone plan. One step at a time, she'd do what it takes to manage her emotions and rally behind the guardians of Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this feels more like a cliffhanger than an ending, that’s because it is. I’m really going to try and do the unthinkable and write a sequel. I had a great idea halfway through all this and it must continue, but this story about Sabine is done. 
> 
> I took some liberties in how akumatazation works. In the show, we see that multiple people can be akumatized through one object, so Sabine jumped in to pull a Chloe and reject Hawkmoth. Maybe this can’t happen, I don’t know, but it’s a fanfiction, so there. 
> 
> And look, everyone made it out without having to reveal more about themselves than they were ready to. Poor Marinette, she’s probably confused being like, “Did Adrien initiate all that spa stuff er . . . blah!” Adrien loves Marinette though, he just doesn’t know it, so it’s okay if she thinks he caught feelings for her. Whatever! Thank you all for reading and I had a blast putting this together for you.


End file.
